Red Riding Hood
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: El amor es la droga mas adictiva. Te destruye sin que lo notes. Es peligrosa y difícil de resistir, rechazar o renunciar. Dada en altas dosis diariamente durante una década, para luego suspender el suministro de la noche a la mañana... solo te puede llevar a la muerte. Estas enganchada de por vida. Sin ella... mueres. [1era Parte TEENAGE DREAM]
1. Prólogo

_El **amor** es la droga mas adictiva. Te destruye sin que lo notes. Es peligrosa y difícil de resistir, rechazar o renunciar._

_Dada en altas dosis diariamente durante una década, para luego suspender el suministro de la noche a la mañana... solo te puede llevar a la muerte. No hay otro camino, no hay desintoxicación o rehabilitación que te pueda ayudar. Estas enganchada de por vida. Sin ella...**mueres**. _

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

La opresión en el pecho la estaba matando.

Tenia el corazón roto.

La persona que mas amaba en la vida, la despreciaba por lo que se había convertido, por lo que _el_ la había convertido.

Renesmee lloraba inconsolablemente hecha un ovillo, en el suelo del baño de su nuevo departamento en Seattle, Washington.

_Ya no te reconozco. Ya no se quien eres, Renesmee. Esta diva insoportable en la cual te has convertido, no es la chica de la cual me enamoré. Eres manipuladora, egoísta, caprichosa... Yo no quiero a esa Renesmee. Me das asco, yo no te quiero así. Ya no te amo, Renesmee._

Renesmee dio un alarido de dolor al recordar las hirientes palabras de Jacob Black. Llorando recordó el día en que vio a Jacob por primera vez, al salir de clases su primer día en la preparatoria de Forks; su primer beso en la playa de La Push bajo la luz de la luna; su declaración de amor bajo la lluvia después de haber cantado en el karaoke de Sarah's, el restaurante del padre de Jacob. Recordó cuando Jacob le pidió que cantara sus canciones; su primera vez en la antigua casa de Jacob; las discusiones por el primer nombre de la agrupación: The Renesmees; el increíble regalo de cumpleaños que le hizo Jacob: Scarlett, su guitarra roja, a quien ella había _asesinado _días atrás. Recordó su primera presentación en vivo y con publico: el festival navideño; el baile de Sadie Hawkings y el fin de semana que pasaron en aquel hotel de Port Angeles; los detalles románticos que siempre había tenido Jacob con ella, la manera en que solía mirarla y el nuevo sobrenombre que Jacob le decía antes y después de cada presentación: _mi diamante. Brillaste como un hermoso diamante en el cielo..._

Ahogada en lagrimas y en Jack Daniels, maldijo el día en que firmó el contrato con Vulturi Records. El día en que se dejó embaucar por Eleazar Camargo, su agente y representante y ahora marido de Carmen, su amiga de la adolescencia.

_Por que, Jacob? Por que? Por que me odias? Por que me dejaste? Yo siempre hice lo que tu me dijiste, siempre seguí tus palabras, tus consejos, tu guía... _

Donde estaba ese chico ahora? Donde estaba ese chico que la consentía, mimaba y dejaba que ella hiciera lo que quisiera? El Jacob que la había convertido en una diva consentida y caprichosa y ahora la odiaba.

Un estremecimiento le bajó por la espalda al recordar la fría mirada de Jacob el día en que terminó con ella. Hablan terminado una entrevista en el programa de moda de Alemania, Renesmee había reído, bromeado con el rubio y apuesto conductor, interrumpió a sus compañeros cuando ellos querían responder a las preguntas, se había reído y burlado de ellos en unas cuantas ocasiones; el conductor del programa le había dado su entera atención a ella como si estuvieran solos y el resto de la agrupación se hubiera desaparecido. Después de la entrevista tocaron el nuevo tema: _Madness_. Ella lo había escrito con su relación con Jacob como inspiración y estaba muy orgullosa del tema, y se había emocionado mucho al saber que era el tema numero uno en al menos veinte países.  
Todos adoraban los solos de Renesmee, y esa noche no fue la excepción y su solo siguió y siguió hasta que Embry la interrumpió comenzando a cantar, siendo que el solamente hacia los coros en esa canción. Cuando por fin salieron del escenario y se dirigieron a los camerinos, Renesmee estalló.

La discusión duró varios minutos, discutió con Jacob y Embry, mientras Quil y Seth guardaban silencio y observaban todo desde una esquina segura.

Todos salieron enfadados de la televisora, y la cereza del pastel: Renesmee ignoró a los cientos de fans que habían estado esperándola afuera, bajo la nieve. Cuando comenzaron a abuchearla ella salió por la ventanilla de la camioneta y les gritó groserías y les mostró el dedo medio.

Al llegar a la suite que secretamente compartía con Jacob, ella trató de arreglar las cosas con sexo. Esta vez no funciono. Jacob miró con desprecio aquel cuerpo semi desnudo que parecía hecho de alabastro y terminó con ella, dejándola de rodillas y llorando.

_Por que firmé ese contrato?_ - se preguntó Renesmee en el suelo de su baño, deseando poder regresar el tiempo, algo que le era imposible.

_Tranquila, el dolor se ira pronto. Tu sabes como. Hazlo. Será como tomar una larga siesta. Todo estará bien, no habrá dolor. Tu sabes como hacer que el dolor desaparezca _- su cabeza giró hacia el botiquín que estaba escondido tras el espejo sobre el lavamanos.

Claro!

Ella sabia perfectamente que las pastillas que le habían recetado años otras, para el dolor del tobillo que se fisuró al tropezar con sus altos zapatos de tacón en el _sound check_ del concierto de Manchester, servirían. El dolor en su corazón roto la dejaba aturdida y no podía hacer nada mas que pensar en el dolor. Así que había decidido tomar una de esas lindas pastillitas color durazno y todo estaba bien. Sabia que esas pastillas la dejaban un poco bobalicona, pero la prensa y sus fans amaban cuando ella era toda linda y amorosa; pensaban que la vieja Renesmee había regresado y todos estaban contentos. En especial ella, el dolor en su corazón se había ido...

Durante un mes las cosas estuvieron bien. Para evitar llorar por la ausencia de Jacob y soportar a sus fastidiosos fanáticos y los reporteros, paparazzi y programas estúpidos en los cuales le hacían las mismas entrevistas de siempre, Renesmee tomaba una pastillita color durazno en cuanto se levantaba de la cama y todo era color de rosa. Estaba lista para seguir con la promoción del nuevo disco de Red Riding Hood, llamado Madness; su enorme sonrisa estaba instalada, su voz era perfecta, su vestuario y maquillaje era impecable y ella y Scarlett eran el mejor dueto de la historia. Todo estaba bien, siempre y cuando se tomara una pastillita cada día en la mañana, luego una en la mañana y una en la noche, después una cada doce horas, continuó con una cada ocho horas y sin darse cuenta ya era adicta a las pastillas para el dolor. Muy fuertes pastillas para el dolor.

Pero para Renesmee todo estaba bien, hasta hace un mes, a dos meses de su rompimiento con Jacob Black. Estaban en una fiesta en Nueva York, Renesmee paseaba por el lugar ya un poco pasada de copas, todos le sonreían, todos la adoraban, todos querían estar con ella... todos menos Jacob Black quien tenia en su regazo a la _socialitte _de moda. Era evidente que se conocían muy a fondo, tan a fondo como ellos dos solían conocerse.

El mundo de Renesmee colapsó frente a ella y su corazón terminó por romperse en un millón de pedazos.

Después de ese día todo se fue al caño, las pastillas ya no eran suficiente y era muy cobarde como para meterse de nuevo en las drogas fuertes; solo una vez había inhalado cocaína, y después de los conciertos solía compartir un cigarro de mariguana con Jacob, Quil, Embry y Seth, bueno no desde la vez que había despertado todos juntos en una cama desnudos y con recuerdos vergonzosos.

_Hazlo, el dolor se ira. Ya no recuerdes eso, solo te haces daño, Renesmee. Confía en mi, toma las pastillas el dolor se ir__á__. _

_El dolor se ir__á__. _

_El dolor se ir__á._

_El dolor se ir__á._

_El dolor se ir__á._

_El dolor se ir__á._

Eso era la único que tenia en mente, que el dolor se fuera. No había forma de que olvidara o al menos superara a Jacob Black, el se había encargado de que le fuera indispensable para vivir. Jacob era la droga a la cual Renesmee era mas adicta, el le había dado altas dosis durante diez años y ahora que la droga se había ido, estaba perdida, sola, la oscuridad la rodeaba no había luz. Su luz ahora la odiaba.

_El dolor se ir__á._

Con este ultimo pensamiento, Renesmee se levantó del suelo helado que había sido su cama durante las ultimas veinticuatro horas. Tambaleándose, abrió el botiquín sin siquiera mirarse en el espejo, tomo el nuevo potesito amarillo que le había dado Edward al resurtir su receta; ella le había mentido todo este tiempo diciéndole que el dolor en el tobillo no la dejaba ni caminar, al haberse lastimado con la nueva coreografía del _midley _de la próxima gira mundial que ya era _sold out_.

Con una sonrisa torcida -la marca registrada de los Cullen- abrió el potesito y lo vació en su palma izquierda. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo de mármol del baño de la habitación principal y se metió a la boca las pastillas color durazno y las paso por su garganta gracias a un largo trago de Jack Daniels.

_El dolor se ir__á._

Reposó la cabeza en la pared y esperó que las pastillas le hicieran el efecto deseado. Por fin el dolor se iba a ir.

.

.

.

Bella y Edward entraron en el departamento de su única hija, ella no había contestado el teléfono del departamento ni su celular.

-Renesmee? Cielo, donde estas? - gritó Bella al ver la revuelta habitación vacía.

Ya nadie le decía _Nessie_. Era demasiado doloroso.

-Renesmee estas aquí? - Edward tocó a la puerta del baño antes de abrirla.

El corazón de los padres de la estrella de rock se paralizaron al ver la escena que tenían frente a ellos.

Renesmee yacía en el suelo con la botella de whiskey cerca de ella y el frasco de pastillas completamente vació.

-No! Renesmee, no! - Edward se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado buscando el pulso de su hija.

Bella se quedó congelada, Renesmee estaba mas pálida de lo usual y su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas frescas. La chica había perdido el conocimiento no hacia mas de cinco minutos. Su bebé estaba muerta?

_Renesmee que has hecho? _

Bella salió de su trance hasta que escuchó hablar a su marido.

-Esta viva, mi niña aun esta viva - el doctor susurró una y otra vez.

Saco su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones y le habló a alguien en voz baja.

-Que estas haciendo, Edward? La prensa, Eleazar, Demetri... No quiero que se enteren de esto!

-Ya di instrucciones, lo importante es que esta viva. Llegamos a tiempo - al menos eso creía.

La ambulancia llegó al lujoso edificio, los paramédicos estaban advertidos de que les esperaría: una sobredosis. Pero se les había informado por medio de un mensaje no por la frecuencia radial, ordenes de Edward. La joven paramédico reconoció a Renesmee con tan solo ver los rizos cobrizos esparcidos en el suelo, ella y su compañero hicieron lo necesario para estabilizarla mientras llegaban al hospital.

Edward y Bella subieron a la ambulancia con su hija, pidiéndole a Dios por ella, por que no se las arrebatara. Pero sus suplicas fueron ignoradas, Renesmee entró en shock y sus signos vitales desaparecieron segundos después.

Los doctores y enfermeras del hospital se movieron con rapidez en cuanto bajaron a la chica de la ambulancia. La trasladaron en la camilla hasta una de las salas de Trauma del área de urgencias y cerraron la puerta para que nadie viera como Renesmee Cullen, vocalista de Red Riding Hood, llamada la niña mala de pop, era resucitada sin éxito alguno.

Renesmee estaba muerta y los doctores trataban en vano traerla de nuevo a la vida. Sus padres veían impotentes, llorosos y destrozados los esfuerzos de los doctores que cada unos segundos gritaban: despejen y el cuerpo inerte de Renesmee era sacudido por las descargas eléctricas.

Después de mas de cinco minutos tratando de resucitarla, el doctor de guardia se dio por vencido.

-Hora de muerte? - masculló en voz baja.

Bella gritó desconsolada, lanzándose sobre su hija, mientras Edward contestaba:

-11:25 pm.


	2. Capítulo 1

******_Capítulo 1_**

_Nueve años atrás.._.

-Ellos son la sensación de internet desde hace un poco mas de un año -los gritos de la audiencia ahogaron la voz de Ellen DeGeneres presentándonos.

Solo pude captar unas cuantas palabras como: éxito mundial, millones de visitas en _YouTube_, gira por los Estados Unidos durante el verano, miles de descargas en _itunes_...

-En su primera presentación en televisión... -los gritos de las fans no me dejaron escuchar nada mas hasta que al fin dijo-: RED RIDING HOOD! - Ellen tuvo que gritar para hacerse escuchar.

En cuanto mencionó nuestro nombre las puertas cubiertas de pantallas en el escenario se abrieron dándonos la visión de las adolescentes enloquecidas y sus madres frente a nosotros.

Sonreí ampliamente ocultando el hecho de que estaba a punto de vomitar. Respiré profundo y mis manos viajaron por Scarlett como ya era la costumbre en nuestro primer sencillo, Teeenage Dream.

_You think I'm pretty _

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny _

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

Comencé a cantar la canción que le había cantado a Jacob en febrero. Como habían cambiado las cosas en siete meses.

La audiencia coreaba nuestra canción como si su vida dependiera en ello, mientras tanto, mi corazón parecía a punto de explotar. Estamos en televisión nacional!

_Before you met me _- me giré un poco para mirar a Quil, a Seth y a Jake quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja.

_I was a wreck but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February _

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_ - La voz de Embry se unió sutilmente a la mía.

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die _

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_ - es tiempo de mover mis caderas y guiñarle el ojo a la camara como lo habíamos ensayado mas temprano.

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_ - las chicas de la audiencia gritaban y movían arriba y abajo pancartas con diamantina roja sobre cartulinas blancas.

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Miré hacia donde estaba Ellen reunida con su _floor manager_ y ambos estaban cantando la canción. Incluso Tony! Tony el _dj _que irónicamente no se sabe ni una canción completa.

_We drove to Cali _

_And got drunk on the beach _

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete _

Me fijé que estaba siendo tomada directamente por la cámara y supe que tenia que hacer mi carita tierna y coqueta que había perfeccionado durante el verano con ayuda de Jake y Eleazar.

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel _- sentía las vibraciones en el suelo, que causaban los brincos y los gritos de las enloquecidas adolescentes frente a nosotros.

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Dejé de cantar frente al micrófono sin dejar de tocar a Scarlett para que el publico cantara, como solía hacer en los conciertos de verano.

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_ - volví a cantar en mi nuevo micrófono forrado de piedrecitas rojas.

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

De nuevo contoneé las caderas de allá para acá, haciéndole ojitos a la cámara, caritas tiernas y seductoras. Los adolescentes calenturientos amaban esa cara, según los comentarios en los vídeos. No quiero ni saber que se hacen pensando en mi. Aunque es un tanto halagador... de una manera retorcida.

_I'mma get your heart racing _

_In my skin tights jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Como siempre Scarlett se lució sonando increíble bajo mis dedos en mi hermoso solo, el cual vi que Ellen trataba de imitar en el aire.

Oh Dios, esta pasando. Eleazar dijo que pasaría. Si le gustábamos a Ellen DeGeneres seriamos un éxito garantizado. Miren a Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake... Incluso a las niñas esas fastidiosas británicas que cantan canciones de Nicki Minaj. Todos ellos van constantemente al programa; si tienes a Ellen de su lado, la industria entera te mirará. Ella es una de las personas mas influyentes en Hollywood. No por nada Eleazar insistió hasta la muerte en que teníamos que tocar en el primer programa de la nueva temporada...

Rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos y continué con la presentación.

_Yoooouuu_ - señalé a la audiencia antes de volver a tocar, como ya era mi costumbre.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Volví a hacer el pasito de balancear mis caderas envueltas en los ajustados jeans negros. Traía altos zapatos color rojo, blusa blanca de algodón de tirantes y sostén rojo. De mi cuello colgaba mi uña de guitarra de oro, así como diez cadenas de plata de distintos grosores y tamaños. Traía el cabello lacio y largo, con un flequillo a la altura de las cejas y un mechón grueso color rojo justo debajo de mi oreja izquierda. Mi nuevo maquillaje me agrandaba los ojos y con mi nuevo cabello lacio me hacia ver como una muñequita japonesa. Los chicos iban vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza. Botas negras, jeans negros, camisetas y camisas negras. Jake era el único con camiseta de tirantes negra.

I_'mma get your heart racing _

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me _

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight._

Solté una carcajada, encantada con todas aquellas personas que comenzaron a gritar:

-RRH! RRH! RRH! RRH! RRH!

Los chicos se unieron a mi alrededor, mientras Ellen se acercaba a nosotros gritando para hacerse escuchar.

-Red Riding Hood! Wow! Chicos! - le dio la mano a Seth, a Quil, a mi me dio un beso en la mejilla, a Jake también le dio la mano y a Embry igual-, Wow! En serio, wow!

Que mas podría decir Ellen? El publico no la dejaba decir nada mas, ellos seguían gritando _RRH!_ Y continuaron gritando al menos por un minuto.

Ociosamente me pregunté como tendrían la voz por la mañana. Ciertamente yo no podía gritar de esa manera por ningún motivo o circunstancia. Embry tampoco. Ninguno de los dos teníamos permitido siquiera subir la voz. Teníamos una maestra de canto muy estricta quien en cuanto nos escucha hablar sabe si la hemos desobedecido o no. Los cinco tenemos una hora de canto juntos, ya que Quil, Seth y Jake nos ayudan en los coros, pero luego de que se termina su hora Embry y yo aun tenemos que seguir con ella por otra hora mas. Religiosamente bebemos por las mañanas y las noches un te de hierbas con limón y miel, super caliente y procuramos casi no hablar. Pero como la carne es débil, algún que otro grito se escapa de mis labios en la privacidad de la habitación que comparto con Jake. Aunque no es muy privada, ya que los chicos se quejan constantemente sobre lo que hacemos. Quienes por cierto se enteraron que no habíamos roto de verdad de esa manera.

No me había dado cuanta que somos algo... ruidosos en la cama. Ups!

Cuando los _Lobitos _-así se hacen llamar nuestros fans- ya se calmaron un poco, Ellen se pudo escuchar al fin.

-Ya se que ya los conocen, pero el es Seth, Quil, _Runusmii_...? _Ranusma_...? Lo siento, como se pronuncia tu nombre? - preguntó entre risas y el publico respondió antes que yo.

-Ruhnezmay!

Los chicos y yo soltamos a reír cuando Ellen saltó del susto, la habían tomado desprevenida, estaba esperando la respuesta de mis labios no la de decenas de adolescentes desenfrenados que si sabían pronunciar mi nombre.

No es eso genial?! La gente ahora si sabe pronunciar mi nombre!

-Es Ruhnezmay, pero mis amigos me dicen _Nessie_, así que dime Nessie, Ellen - le sonreí de manera modesta, como había practicado frente al espejo por ordenes de Eleazar.

-Nessie, me gusta.

Su atención se dirigió a Jake y a Embry, pero sobretodo a mi amante.

Así es, Jacob ya no es mi novio, ahora es mi amante.

Es mi sucio secreto.

Ni la prensa ni los fans deben de saber de que seguimos juntos. Se supone que los cinco estamos solteros, por ordenes del Aro Vulturi dueño de Vulturi Records, la disquera con la que firmamos en vacaciones de primavera. En publico Jacob y yo a penas si nos miramos, casi siempre poso al lado de Embry ya que el es el otro vocalista del grupo, siempre vamos tomados del brazo o abrazados. Pero en privado, en la habitación que Jacob y yo compartimos en la mansión de Bervely Hills que nos dio Vulturi Records cuando regresamos de la mini gira... ahí las cosas son otra cosa, como ya mencione anteriormente. Nuestra habitación es la mas alejada de todas, en el segundo piso en el ultimo pasillo. Es la habitación principal y la mas grande; si la casa fuera nuestra ya le hubiéramos puesto paredes a prueba de sonido y así los chicos no se quejarían tanto del ruido que hacemos por las noches... y las mañanas... y las tardes. Básicamente cada momento que tenemos libre.

-El es Jacob y el es... Wow -Ellen se detuvo para tocar los brazos desnudos, gruesos y fuertes de mi amante, causando los gritos de las acaloradas adolescentes-. Y el es Embry - hubo mas gritos cuando una encantadora sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de mi amigo.

Todos reímos de nuevo. Nos habían dicho que había fanáticas de RRH en la audiencia cuando salimos del camerino, mas no nos dijeron que en su mayoría y que ademas llevaban lindas pancartas con nuestros nombres, el de la banda o fotografías nuestras.

-Su disco sale en noviembre, llamado Teenage Dream -la voz de Ellen se volvió a perder en los gritos-. Red Riding Hood! - gritó Ellen como despedida del segmento, señalándonos.

El segmento había acabado, pero no nuestra presentación. Era turno de que Embry desatara todo su encanto con la canción que Jacob escribió para mi: _What Do You Want From Me?_ La canción seria transmitida el viernes de la semana de estreno de temporada, por falta de tiempo del lunes.

Así que luego de un descanso de cinco minutos, nos avisaron que estaban listos para nosotros y todos tomamos nuestros puesto. Embry y yo solo nos intercambiamos de lugar; yo me situé a un lado del escenario con Scarlett y Embry tomó mi lugar al centro del escenario con un micrófono plateado. El rojo era solo mio.

De nuevo hubo gritos desgarradores de las hormonales adolescentes, pero eso no fue suficiente para Embry. Sacó el micrófono del pedestal y caminó hacia el publico; encontró a una linda rubia en _Daisy Dukes_ -claro, como no. Hombre tenia que ser- en la tercera fila, le tomó la mano y le cantó a ella y solo ella. La rubia estaba roja como un tomate y se cubría la boca con la mano que no tenia entre la de Embry, para no gritarle en la cara, de la pura emoción.

Miré a Quil al otro lado del escenario y ambos pusimos los ojos en blanco, ya era típico de Embry coquetear con las fans y cantarles mi canción. Esa es mi canción, tiene un significado especial para mi y Jake, es solo _mi_ canción, no de ninguna mocosa calenturienta. Pero que se le puede hacer?

Miré a Seth quien sonreía sin dejar de tocar su nuevo piano portátil con un montón de botones, que recrea cualquier instrumento musical. Después giré levemente para mirar a Jake, su mirada se encontró con la mía en un pequeño segundo, pero fue suficiente para guiñarme el ojo y que yo mojara mis diminutas bragas.

Embry caminó hacia el escenario y tomó de nuevo su lugar para terminar la canción, en medio de lagrimas y gritos de las chicas enloquecidas de la audiencia.

Y... eso fue todo.

Se suponía que Ellen nos iba a entrevistar por lo menos dos minutos, pero los gritos de los Lobitos en el primer segmento no dejaron. Bueno, ya habría otra oportunidad, a partir de ese día nos convertimos en el grupo consentido de Ellen DeGeneres y desde ese instante la verdadera locura _Lobuna _comenzó.

* * *

Little Perverts Lobit s! Me extrañaron?  
Ahora quise que lloraran al inicio del fic y no al final como suelen hacer... Muajajaja  
Espero que este fic sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios lindos como siempre.

Kisses and Love  
Victoria Wittaker - Mother Pervert!


	3. Capítulo 2

******_Capítulo 2_**

-Chicos, chicos, por aquí!

-Nessie, por aquí!

-Embry, aquí!

-Aqui! Jacob!

Los flashes de la cámara centellaban una y otra vez hacia nosotros, mientras posábamos en la alfombra roja de los MTV Video Music Awards. No estábamos nominados por que apenas habíamos surgido en el verano y nuestro disco aun no salia, pero fuimos invitados para abrir el show con nuestros muy populares dos sencillos.

Apenas si podía creer que en febrero hubiera cantado esa canción para Jake en el estacionamiento del instituto en Forks y ahora en septiembre, a horas de cumplir los diecinueve años, estuviera en la alfombra roja de los VMA's con cientos de fotógrafos gritando mi nombre para que mirara hacia su cámara y obtener la foto perfecta de nosotros cinco.

Como ya era costumbre -por las sesiones de foto del verano para publicidad-, yo estaba en medio de los chicos. Jake estaba a mi derecha y Embry a mi izquierda. Siempre estoy flanqueada por ellos dos, ya que Embry es el otro vocalista y Jake el autor de las canciones y director de nuestros dos vídeos oficiales. Así es, Jacob dirigió Teenage Dream y What Do You Want From Me? Era una de las claves del contrato, nosotros elegiríamos a nuestro director y teníamos derecho a opinar y vetar cualquier cosa con la que no estuviéramos conformes. Así que en Teenage Dream me interpreté a mi misma en mi historia de amor juvenil con Jacob en Forks, pero Embry interpretó a Jacob; se vistió de negro, se puso tatuajes de henna en los brazos -exagerando la actitud de chico malo de Jake- y se subió a una motocicleta estable en una plataforma jalada por cables de acero para ser remolcado y dar la ilusión que de íbamos por la carretera con el manejando.

Fue un momento muy divertido, Embry le tiene pavor a las motocicletas y le prohibió a Jake usar la suya en LA, cosa con la que estuve completamente de acuerdo.

Me siento mal al saber que Quil y Seth estan en la orilla mientras posamos, como si fueran un cero a la izquierda o algo parecido. He escuchado a Aro decir que ellos no son tan importantes como nosotros tres. Pero claro que son importantes ellos son...

_Oh por Dios! Adam Levine se esta acercando a nosotros! _

Saldremos de gira con Maroon 5 en Octubre. Bueno, no técnicamente _con ellos_, sino que seremos sus teloneros en unas fechas. Viajaremos en un camión mas grande y cómodo que en el que viajamos en verano recorriendo el país para presentarnos en centros comerciales atestados de _Lobitos _y ferias estatales y de condado.

Espera, ni siquiera estoy segura de que Maroon 5 sabe que abriremos para ellos.

-Hey, chicos! - la agrupación nos saludó y los fotógrafos se volvieron locos al vernos juntos.

Peter Odom* y Eleazar, nuestro publicista y manager respectivamente, hicieron a un lado a todos los chicos, menos a Adam y a mi, para que nos fotografiaran juntos, solos, los dos.

No se en que rayos estaban pensando con eso. Espero que no sea para que supongan que tenemos algo que ver, Adam es muy grande para mi. Ya se que seria un romance falso y muy publicitado, pero... No gracias, así estoy bien. Se supone que eso viene después.

Una vez juntos de nuevo comenzamos a avanzar por la alfombra para que nos entrevistaran decenas de reporteros que cubrían el evento; con todos fueron las mismas preguntas a las cuales teníamos las mismas respuestas.

-Como se sienten?

-Genial! - coreamos al unisono.

-Están nerviosos?

-Si, claro, un poco. Pero estamos muy emocionados - Quil se froto las manos.

-Mañana lunes es tu cumpleaños, Renesmee! Felicidades!

-Gracias! - _Oh Dios, esta reportera sabe cuando es mi cumpleaños. _

_Impresionante! Saben cuando es mi cumpleaños!_

-Harás una fiesta grande?

-Mi familia vendrá. De hecho ya están aquí en LA.

Edward y Bella habían llegado el viernes por la tarde y habían asistido al ensayo general del sábado, por que no podían asistir con nosotros a los premios.

-Están orgullosos de que eres tan famosa en tan poco tiempo?

-Si, _nuestras _familias nos han apoyado desde el principio. Mis papás están orgullosos y un tanto sorprendidos de que después de tantos años en los cuales nunca pude tocar bien el violín y el piano, de repente pueda tocar la guitarra de esa manera - me encogí de hombros.

-Ellen DeGeneres no ha dejado de _postear _maravillas de ustedes. Las canciones que interpretaron con ella esta semana ya tienen millones de visitas en YouTube y dice que esta ansiosa por que vuelvan.

-Y nosotros por regresar. Ella se portó de excelente con nosotros - respondió Jake.

Era la verdad, cuando estábamos en el camerino ya listos para irnos, varias personas del staff nos llevaron una canasta a cada uno con ropa interior marca _ellen_, playeras y botellas de agua con el slogan _Taste Funny_. Ella en persona nos dio las gracias por haberla elegido para nuestra primera presentación en televisión y casi le exigió a Elezar que teníamos que presentarnos de nuevo la semana del lanzamiento del disco. Cosa que haríamos, por supuesto. Quien en su sano juicio le dice _no_, a Ellen DeGeneres?

-De hecho los chicos están usando su ropa interior en este momento - dije y Quil se levantó la camisa y bajó un poco la pretina de sus jeans y se vio _ellen _escrito en blanco en el elástico de sus boxers negros.

-Buena suerte, estamos ansiosos de ver su presentación.

-Gracias.

Las mismas preguntas, las mismas respuestas una y otra vez. Solo tenían una ligera variación, pero siempre era igual.

Conocimos a un montón de artistas que se acercaban a nosotros para conocernos, en lugar de que nosotros nos acercáramos a ellos. Tanto actores y actrices como cantantes. Fue como estar en un sueño del cual te despiertas con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que pudimos entrar al Staples Center, nos dirigimos rápidamente a nuestros camerinos asignados. Me quité mi vestido negro con encaje y la espalda descubierta con falda a medio muslo, al igual que los tacones rojos y deshice mi alta cola de caballo. Me puse los ajustados pantalones de cuero rojo y bustier negro con cristales Swarovski, en mi cuello puse las largas cadenas de oro blanco de distintos tamaños y grosores, así como las arracadas del mismo mineral. En mi muñeca izquierda puse las veinte pulseras negras, rojas y plateadas y en la derecha puse la tobillera de platino -regalo adelantado de cumpleaños por parte de Eleazar- cerrada alrededor de la cadena para que quedara una colita larga, de la cual colgaba una uña de guitarra roja.

Retoqué mis labios rojos y cepillé mi cabello y mi flequillo liso gracias la queratina de Brasil que me pone mi estilista particular. Así es, tengo estilista particular, quien cada semana me pone esa cosa que me alisa el cabello. Por ultimo, me puse los altos zapatos plateados Christian Louboutin y saqué a Scarlett de su estuche. Al salir casi me atropella la comitiva de The Wanted, ellos serian los segundos en tocar.

-Lo siento, linda - Max tocó mi brazo disculpándose por su _entourage_

_Max tocó mi brazo! Max tocó mi brazo! _

_Ok, contrólate, que tienes novio secreto y viene hacia ti y es incluso mas sexy._

Nos reunimos con los chicos y ensayamos a _capella _What Do You Want From Me? y Teenage Dream. Cantaríamos ambas canciones, en cinco minutos, así que estaban... recortadas. Ajusté las cuerdas de Scarlett una vez que estuve a un costado del escenario cubierto por enormes pantallas que se abrirían hacia arriba y hacia los lados en cuanto la presentadora nos nombrara.

-Lo harás excelente, Ness. No este nerviosa. Brillaras como un diamante, como siempre lo has hecho, como siempre lo harás. Recuerda que te amo y ellos también te aman - Jacob señaló al publico aun invisible para nosotros con la cabeza. Sus manos se apretaban en puños y se aflojaban una y otra vez. Conocía eso, estaba nervioso y quería tocarme, tanto o mas que yo.

Por nuestro bien, me aleje un paso de el.

-Respiraré profundo unas cuantas veces y... Yo también te amo - susurré sintiéndome una niña haciendo una travesura.

-Me estoy muriendo por darte un beso, pero... - los ojos negros de Jake miraban los míos y luego se desviaban a mis labios.

Yo hice lo mismo. Ansiaba el momento en el que al fin pudiéramos estar solos para poder morder su apetitoso labio inferior.

-Si, lo se. Lo se.

Ambos asentimos y después se marchó para tomar su lugar en la batería. Quil ya estaba a la derecha del escenario ajustando las cuerdas de su nuevo bajo blanco con negro, Seth estaba frente al teclado un poco mas atrás y Embry estaba al centro del escenario, tras de mi a la izquierda tres coristas vestidas con pantalón y blusa negra y un grueso cinturón rojo delimitaba su cintura. El otro guitarrista de apoyo también ya estaba en su lugar. Los técnicos pululaban a nuestro alrededor haciendo los ajustes de ultimo minuto. Una chica me llevó un espejo para que me viera por ultima vez antes de la presentación. El _floor manager_ nos dio unas ultimas indicaciones por si se nos olvidaba lo que habíamos ensayado desde el martes.

De pronto todo el mundo desapareció a nuestro alrededor y supe que era la hora.

Mi respiración se aceleró.

Mi corazón parecía a punto de estallar.

Tenia ganas de vomitar.

Pero las palabras que Jacob me daba antes de cada presentación me ayudaron. Yo era Renesmee Cullen, era fantástica, era genial, las personas me amaban, el publico me amaba, Jacob me amaba.

Ademas ayudaba mucho que Embry cantaría primero mi canción y terminaríamos con Teenage Dream.

-Damas y caballeros... Red Riding Hood - habló la mujer que siempre presenta en los VMA's callando por un momento a la audiencia para que nos escucharan y las pantallas se levantaron, revelando a los cinco chicos asustados que aun no podían creer que Aro Vulturi les hubiera conseguido el _opening _de los MTV Video Music Awards.

.

.

Salimos del escenario y aun escuchaba los aplausos y los chiflidos de aquellos artistas que durante años había admirado. Gwen Stefani se puso de pie, Amy Lee me aplaudió y me silbó, Justin Timberlake y Jessica Biel aullaron como si fuera _Lobitos_, Christina Aguilera me aplaudió y sonrió de pie, Adam Levine y compañía también nos aplaudieron de pie. Jared Leto se cuchicheo con su grupo mientras nos aplaudían, Taylor Swift le había hecho ojitos a Embry mientras el le _preguntaba _que quería de el. Creo que ya sabemos a quien le va a dedicar su próxima canción sobre la ruptura. Beyonce y Jay-Z hablaban animadamente aplaudiéndonos. Flo Rida y Pitbull nos aplaudieron también de pie, Jennifer Lopez igual, Jonh Meyer y Lil Wayne nos aplaudieron...

La industria entera de la música estaba frente a nosotros en uno de los eventos mas importantes del año y estaban ahí, escuchándonos, cantando nuestras canciones, aplaudiéndonos, ovacionandonos de pie...

Las personas a nuestro alrededor nos felicitaron mientras yo luchaba por no vomitarles encima. Jacob vio que no me sentía nada bien y me abrió camino entre toda aquella gente y en cuanto llegué al camerino vomité en el cesto de basura de la esquina.

.

La premiacion acabo y de inmediato Eleazar y Peter nos informaron sobre todas las fiestas a las que fuimos invitados, pero como aun todos somos menores de edad, solo podíamos asistir al _after party_ oficial. No podíamos ir a ninguna de las fiestas organizadas por los artistas. Teníamos que dar una buena imagen... por ahora.

Al parecer toda nuestra carrera ya estaba planeada. Sin darnos cuenta en cuestión de días habíamos pasado de ser _músicos de garaje_ a un producto de Hollywood. Habíamos pasado de ser chicos normales, una banda independiente a una banda plástica. No parecíamos una banda plástica, escribíamos nuestras propias canciones, pero seguíamos ordenes y reglas de Vulturi Records como un artista de plástico. Por ahora debíamos de comportarnos, ser un ejemplo juvenil de responsabilidad y rectitud. Teníamos que darnos a conocer por ser buenos chicos normales, no podíamos beber en publico y si no podíamos rechazar la bebida que se nos ofrecía debíamos tenerla en la mano y simular beberla solo _besando _el vaso o la copa.

Cuando llegara el momento de sacar el segundo disco ahí si teníamos que dar de que hablar, e íbamos a comenzar relaciones falsas con alguien que quisiera publicidad como nosotros.

Todo ya estaba planeado.

Primero teníamos que ganarnos la confianza de los padres para que aprobaran nuestra música y llevaran a sus hijos e hijas a nuestros conciertos, les compraran nuestro disco cuando saliera y cualquier mercancía que se le fuera a ocurrir a Vulturi Records sacar con nuestra imagen y después comenzar a actuar como chicos mayores de edad.

Si era posible, antes de nuestro segundo disco era cuando debíamos de comenzar a_mostrar el cobre_, o algo así había dicho Eleazar. Causar polémica.

.

La media noche llegó y yo estaba rodeada de _mis _chicos y de celebridades que comenzaron a entonar el _Feliz Cumpleaños_ que había iniciado Jake y Embry. Estábamos en una mesa, los cinco junto a Eleazar y Peter, frente a nosotros estaba vacía la botella de champan y en nuestras manos una copa llena de aquel del delicioso y frió liquido dorado. Chocamos nuestras copas y posamos para el fotógrafo oficial de la fiesta con una gran sonrisa en nuestros labios, bebimos un trago y el resto lo dejamos en la mesa. Como dije, teníamos que dar la imagen de ser niños buenos.

Ni en mis mas salvajes fantasías imaginé comenzar de esa manera mi cumpleaños numero diecinueve, con cantantes a mi alrededor tratando de acercarse a nosotros para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, casi dándose de codazos para ver quien seria el primero en tomarse una foto a mi lado.

Quien era yo comparada con todos ellos? Nada. Yo no era nadie.

Salimos del lugar justo a la una de la madrugada, siendo atacados por los fotógrafos que nos cegaron con su flash. Ahora entendía a esos payasos pretenciosos que usan lentes de sol en la noche. Es por eso, para que los flashes de las cámaras de los paparazzi no te cieguen. Pero afortunadamente Peter ya había pedido nuestro auto y solo tuvimos que caminar unos cuantos pasos y estuvimos a salvo tras las ventanillas entintadas.

Al llegar a casa Jake y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación tomados de la mano y ni el buenas noches dimos en el momento en que estuvimos en el segundo piso de nuestra nueva mansión. Nos dirigimos de inmediato a la habitación entre risas y ropa volando por los aires.

La casa es muy bonita y grande. Tenemos un gimnasio en el sótano y un pequeño estudio de grabación. La casa le había pertenecido a un miembro de una banda de rock. Vulturi Records mandó inspeccionar la casa de arriba a abajo durante nuestra pequeña gira de verano y cuenta la leyenda de que encontraron cientos de recovecos en donde había droga escondida. La casa también fue limpiada a fondo para que no nos diera... asquito al saber a quien había pertenecido. Así que estábamos libres de contagiarnos cualquier cosa rara, aunque los muebles fueran nuevos de piso a techo. Lo malo fue que en las limpiezas quitaron el tubo que había en el mini stripclub que había en lo que ahora es nuestro gimnasio.

.

Por la mañana Jake y yo nos duchamos juntos para continuar con la celebración de mi cumpleaños; al bajar a desayunar a la enorme cocina blanca, nos recibió el olor a comida casera. Mamá nos había hecho panqueques, huevos fritos y tocino. Mi desayuno oficial de cumpleaños. Esta vez gracias a los cielos no me lo habían llevado a la cama como el año pasado, por que sino se encontrarían con algo no muy agradable para sus ojos, pero si para los míos.

Jacob desnudo, enroscado torno a mi cuerpo con su cabeza descansando en mi pecho.

Oh, por Dios! Hace un año me desperté con Scarlett en mi habitación? Eso parece como si hubiera sido ayer!

Abracé a Bella por la espalda, mientras nos servia a Jake y a mi dos platos en la mesa.

No había ni señal de los demás.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee - susurro Bella abrazándome con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias, mami.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa! - papá me abrazó tan fuerte que hasta unos huecitos me tronaron.

-Gracias papi -me senté frente a Jacob para desayunar-. Siento mucho no haber estado en tu cumpleaños, pero al menos mamá pudo ir.

-Oh si... Tu mamá _vino _- mis padres soltaron unas risitas y supe que el comentario era claramente sexual.

-Oh, por favor! Incluso frente a Jake dicen eso?! Ugh!

Miré a Jacob muerta de vergüenza y el miraba muy atento su plato con huevos, tocino y panqueques con mantequilla y miel. Hacia todo lo posible por hacer como si no hubiera escuchado a papá.

-Que? Ya eres adulta, Renesmee y sabemos que vives con Jacob. Eres la _nueva joya_ de Vulturi Records -murmuró tomando el ipad que reposaba en la encimera para leer algo en ella-. "Una diablila con cara de ángel, que seduce con una sola mirada de sus ojos color chocolate". -movió su dedo indice para pasar a otra pagina-. "...una voz refrescante que hace que uno quiera salir corriendo a comprar cualquier cosa que ella cante, incluso si eso es _Soft Kitty_..." -deslizó el dedo por la pantalla de nuevo-. "Háganle una prueba de ADN a Renesmee Cullen, para asegurarnos de que no sea _Renesmee Hudson..._" De acuerdo, ese no me pone en un buen lugar - miró a mamá con la interrogativa en sus ojos verdes.

Jake y yo soltamos unas risitas al ver el sonrojo de mamá.

-Edward en mi vida he estado en la misma habitación que Saul Hudson** y lo sabes.

-Estoy bromeando, cariño -Edward le guiñó el ojo a Bella como si fuera un adolescente.

Habían recuperado el tiempo perdido -tiempo que yo les robé- ahora que yo no estaba en casa. Nunca pudieron ser una pareja normal por mi culpa. Ellos se conocieron en la universidad el primer día, en orientación. Meses después, en febrero... Sorpresa! La nueva Princesa del Rock estaba en camino.

* * *

***Peter** es interpretado en Amanecer por Eric Odom.  
**Saul Hudson mejor conocido como Slash.


	4. Capítulo 3

******_Capítulo 3_**

Juro por Dios que nunca mas vuelvo a beber!

Nah, mentira... pero no lo haré dentro del próximo mes... creo.

Los chicos me obligaron a beber demasiado y la verdad es que no quería parar. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho... demasiado, hasta que las paredes comenzaron a girar a mi alrededor y me hinqué a rezarle a la diosa de porcelana del baño bajo las escaleras.

Todo empezó cuando mi familia llegó cuando terminamos de desayunar. Emmett me dio un abrazo de oso, Alice y Rosalie lloraron a mares en mis hombros y balbuceando que había sido injusto que no nos nominaran en los _VMS's_, ya que _Teenage Dream_ salió en mayo y las nominaciones se anunciaron a mediados de julio; pero no nos podían nominar por que aun no teníamos un disco a la venta, es una de las reglas. Ademas que mas podíamos pedir? Abrimos los premios!

Supongo que uno nunca va a tener contento a todo el mundo.

Para mi gran vergüenza, Bella y Edward pusieron la grabación de los _VMS's_ en la pantalla gigante de la sala de estar, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme comentaron segundo por segundo la presentación mientras comían palomitas como si estuvieran en el cine. Comencé a ignorarlos pero luego me vi en la enorme pantalla y me enamoré de lo que vi.

Me veía sexy!

Yo, Renemesmee Cullen, me veía sexy! Y Jacob... Oh Dios Mio! Sus brazos ahora mas fuertes y gruesos lucían increíbles, su mirada seria lo hacia ver muy ardiente. En la presentación no me di cuenta de que Quil se había hincado frente a la pequeña audiencia pagada que siempre ponen al frente de ese tipo de premios y había coqueteado con una linda rubia. Seth se veía super lindo con su nuevo corte de cabello y Embry... oh Embry. Cada mirada, cada guiño, cada movimiento decía dios del rock, cada mujer en la audiencia se lo comía con los ojos y el lo adoraba.

.

Todos -Quil, Embry, Seth, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob y yo- fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de comida mexicana, como íbamos en compañía de adultos el restaurante también nos sirvió margaritas y estaban deliciosas. Y la comida... Dios, la comida. Pedimos el menú de degustación donde comí desde tacos y enchiladas hasta nachos y chiles en nogada. Como la comida era demasiado picante, con algo tenia que quitarme el ardor de lengua, así que me tomé una margarita, y luego otra, y luego otra.

Una vez que llegamos a casa y los chicos y yo nos fuimos a la sala de estar y pusimos música para bailar y hacer tontería y media como adolescentes normales. Seguimos con la cerveza y los _shots _de tequila. Recuerdo que todo daba vueltas y vueltas y mas vueltas, como la botella de cerveza en el suelo con la que jugamos al juego de la botella. Oh, así es, jugamos a la botella, no se lo cuenten a los chicos, es mejor que lo olviden a que mantengan ese vergonzoso recuerdo. Recuerden que yo soy la única chica del grupo.

Todo era muy, muy divertido y todo me causaba risa... hasta que sentí como los nachos comenzaban a regresar y salí corriendo al baño mas cercano.

Desperté cuando papá me dio no se que porquería para que la bebiera en lo que esperaba que fuera el baño, por que si no habría vomitado en no se donde, luego sentí como el suelo comenzó a bambolearse debajo de mi y después se tornó muy suave y cómodo, era mi cama.

Cuando me vi en el espejo por la mañana, me asusté, lucia fatal. Ya no quedaba de aquella Renesmee que cantó en los _VMA's_, ni la que festejó su cumpleaños en un vestido _Gucci _regalo de Jacob. Demonios, ni siquiera pudo ver la lencería de La Perla que me había regalado para festejar mi cumpleaños.

Suspiré frente al espejo viendo mi nada halagador reflejo. Nada que una ducha no arregle, pero el solo de pensar en todas esas malditas gotas golpeando mi cabeza... No, así estoy bien.

Luego me di cuenta de que tenia una bañera, así que me di un largo y relajante baño, me cepillé los dientes y estuve como nueva, excepto que mi cabeza palpitaba.

-Hola, cielo - mamá entró a mi habitación mientras abotonaba unos _Daisy Dukes_relativamente largos_._ Amo el clima de LA, puedo usar ropa de verano... en verano!

-Hola. Gracias por cuidarme anoche... Dios, mi primera borrachera... -me senté en la cama cubriendo mi rostro con las manos. Era una sinvergüenza-. Me alegra haberla hecho aquí en casa y con ustedes en ella. Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer hasta que ustedes estén de nuevo en la ciudad.

Bella rió suavemente y me ofreció dos aspirinas y un alto vaso con jugo de naranja, el cual bebí de un solo trago.

-Gracias.

Cuando bajé a la cocina no pude comer, la sola mención de comida me revolvía el estomago; así que solo tomé agua y jugo de naranja mientras mi familia desayunaba y me mostraban las fotos del _TMZ_ cuando entramos todos al restaurante. La nota del portal solo decía que había ido a celebrar mi cumpleaños con mi familia y los chicos, mas no que nos habíamos medio embriagado en el lugar.

_Hablando de chicos, donde están? _

Fui a buscarlos a la sala de estar y aun dormían y se veían incluso peor que yo. Gracias al cielo estaban separados y con ropa. Que bueno que no continuaron con lo de la botella por que sino no sabría ni que pensar. Pero se supone que deberíamos de estar en la universidad y en la universidad uno _experimenta_, no? Creo que a la otra tendré que besar a una chica para estar pareja con ellos.

-Jake, cielo. Despierta - murmuré sacudiéndolo del hombro.

-Mmm...

-Jake, despierta.

-No quiero - farfullo dándose la vuelta en el sofá y su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

Me di la vuelta y con la punta de mi pie derecho comencé a picotear el estomago de Quil, después fui con Embry y Seth. Nop, nada parecía despertarlos, ni siquiera cuando les dije a que estaba desnuda bailando alrededor de un tubo.

Me di por vencida unos minutos después así que me fui a mi habitación a tocar a Scarlett sin conectarla.

.

Cuando estaba despidiendo a mi familia en la puerta, Jacob y Embry salieron a la puerta tambaleándose y oliendo a rayos, se despidieron con una mano haciendo adiós y con la otra cubriéndose los ojos del sol.

-Chicos, los amo, pero huelen a mierda - murmuré entre risas, empujándolos de nuevo hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta.

-Mi cabeza _lele _- lloriqueó Seth caminando como zombie de _The Walking Dead_hacia nosotros.

-Lo se, cariño - me acerqué a el y encaminé a los tres a la cocina.

Edward y Bella los miraron y menearon la cabeza antes de darles lo que sea que me dieron de beber la noche anterior y luego los hicieron beber jugo de naranja como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando se terminaron el jugo los envié a tomar un baño.

Claro que yo aproveché para bañar a Jacob; tallé todo -y me refiero a todo- su cuerpecito con una suave esponja, lavé su cabello negro con cuidado mientras el suspiraba y tarareaba algo acerca de que eramos hermosos como un diamante en el cielo.

-Si ese fue mi cumpleaños diecinueve no quiero ni imaginarme mi cumpleaños veintiuno en Las Vegas - murmuré secando la espalda de Jacob con una toalla grande y afelpada.

-Tendremos que ser cuidadosos, no creo que sea conveniente que nos capten en una situación comprometedora - murmuró Jacob levantando con cuidado el pie derecho para que le pusiera sus boxers.

Imaginen la gloriosa vista que tenia de Jacob arrodillada frente a el...

-Claro, rentaremos una suite y solo dentro de ella beberemos. Ademas Eleazar nos cuidara y si tenemos que dar de que hablar sera planeado. Nos queda muy poco tiempo para disfrutar realmente de nuestra libertad - susurré abrazándolo por la cintura, posando mis manos extendidas en su fuerte y ancha espalda.

-Lo se, es un pequeño precio que pagar por tener lo que siempre _hemos _soñado, Ness - su amplia sonrisa me deslumbró como siempre.

Me mordí la lengua para no decirle,_ yo nunca quise esto Jacob, solo estoy aquí para hacerte feliz. Esto nunca estuvo en mis planes. Solo lo hice por ti, por que nunca olvidaré tu rostro cuando firmamos con Eleazar ni con Vulturi Records. Todo lo estoy haciendo por ti, no por que realmente quiera. Lo hago por que te quiero ver feliz, por que mereces ser feliz._


	5. Capítulo 4

******_Capítulo 4_**

Al día siguiente viajamos a Las Vegas para presentarnos en el festival de radio _I Heart Radio_, en el _MGM Grand Garden Arena_.

_Las Vegas, Baby!_

Bueno, en realidad no era tan emocionante por que eramos menores de edad y por supuesto llevábamos reglas y chaperones. O sea que viajamos Eleazar y Peter y nuestro staff, el cual incluye a técnicos, asistentes, coristas y músicos de apoyo. Todos ellos son increíbles, pero no nos dejan convivir con ellos excepto profesionalmente. No se si han visto en los reportajes o tras bambalinas de los conciertos donde se ve que el artista convive, bromea, come, sale a divertirse o lo que sea con toda esa gente? Bueno, pues nosotros no podemos. Aro dijo que no quería que nos rebajáramos de esa forma, dijo que ellos son inferiores, que están para servirnos.

No es eso increíblemente estúpido? De acuerdo, lo admito, esta bien que se alejen de nosotros los asistentes, son asfixiantes!

Son muy empalagosos. Siempre diciendo:

-Se le ofrece algo, señorita Cullen?

-Necesita algo, señor Call?

-Puedo ayudarle con lo que quiera, señor Black.

-Estoy aquí para lo que necesite, señor Clearwater.

-En que le puedo ayudar, señor Ateara?

Peeero... nosotros decidimos romper las reglas en nuestra mini gira de verano, pero de alguna manera Aro se enteró y que creen? Nos regañó y amenazó, así que... los chicos y yo siempre estamos solos en los camerinos solo acompañados de Peter, Eleazar y nuestra maestra de canto Nazi. No es nazi, pero Quil dice que la señora Lewis cree que estamos en un campo de concentración y al fin y al cabo ya tiene bigote.

En el festival nos encontramos con mas cantantes que... escuchen esto: quieren cantar con nosotros o que Jacob les componga una canción!

Durante la semana ensayamos para el festival, dimos entrevistas, fuimos a fiestas donde solo tomábamos los refrescos que Peter y Eleazar nos daban. No podíamos aceptar ninguna bebida de nadie mas que ellos, como si estuviéramos en una fiesta de alguna fraternidad universitaria. Solo nos podíamos divertir a medias, a pero eso si... teníamos crédito ilimitado en las tiendas del hotel.

De alguna forma nos podíamos divertir, no?

.

.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

Coreé a _One Direction_ a un costado del escenario y gritando como una mas de sus fanáticas en la arena del MGM. Ellos no me gustan físicamente, claro que no, pero sus cancioncitas son pegajosas.

-Podrías callarte? -masculló Jacob a mi lado con los brazos cruzados-. Ya es suficiente escucharlos a ellos y a sus fanáticas...

-_Directioners _- lo corregí interrumpiéndolo aun bailando la estúpida canción.

-Lo que sea.

-Por que estas tan molesto? Ellos que tienen de malo? Tienen un encantador acento y son bonitos - exacto, bonitos. No guapos, ni sexys.

-Re-trac-ta-te.

-Que?

-Retractate, Renesmee! - se veía tan sexy todo enojado y colérico.

-Y si no lo hago? - cuestioné posando las manos en mis caderas.

-Atente a las consecuencias - masculló con la mandíbula apretada, acercando su tenso y hermoso rostro al mio.

-Mira como tiemblo - me burlé alejándome de el para tomar a Scarlett del pedestal donde la tenia descansando, no quería que estuviera cansada antes de su gran actuación.

-Renesmee...

-Que? - cuando me giré para mirar a Jake, ni tiempo me dio de reaccionar.

Estampó sus labios en los míos con tal furia que me estaba haciendo daño.

-Jacob! - lo empujé posando mis manos en su pecho, lo cual sirvió para la charada de que no somos novios.

Jake pasó la lengua por su labio inferior en un gesto que era totalmente _mojabragas_. Nuestro diminuto numerito había causado que la gente de _backstage _y demás artistas y su respectivo staff que pululaban por los pasillos nos prestaran atención, por que los chicos se estaban riendo a carcajadas de los celos infundados de Jake.

Así que hice algo que mas tarde tuve que pagar con mis manos y piernas atadas a la cama de la habitación que Jake y yo compartíamos secretamente: le di una bofetada.

Nuestra metiche audiencia jadeó al unísono, mientras Zack, Zaul... Zayn o como sea que se llame, le preguntaba a Las Vegas como estaban.

Tomé a Scarlett y me alejé de Jacob y como si fuera un miembro de la realeza francesa en Versalles, la gente me abrió paso mientras caminaba con la cabeza en alto.

-Que demonios fue eso?! - me siseó Peter tomándome del brazo para medio escondernos entre las cortinas negras tras bambalinas.

-Eso querido Peter, fue un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Hazlo publico, quiero verlo mañana en todos los blogs de chismes, en _ET, TMZ _y_ Access Hollywood_, así como en los tabloides. Haz lo que quieras, vuélvete loco. Al fin y al cabo que para eso te pagan - hice el mismo numerito de alejarme de el con la cabeza en alto, en compañía de Scarlett que se partía de la risa.

De acuerdo, si fuera una humana lo estaría haciendo.

.

Me reuní de nuevo con los chicos a un lado del escenario, donde nos técnicos del evento nos pusieron los monitores, osea que nos manosearon a su antojo, todo en el nombre del buen sonido. Como siempre íbamos vestidos de rojo, negro y blanco, con ropa que gritaba: _rockstars_.

-Salen en un minuto! - nos gritó un tipo con una diadema con audífonos y un micrófono, sobre el ruido que hacían las _Directioners _cuando _One Direction_ se inclinaba al frente y centro del escenario recibiendo el amor de su publico.

Segundos después los chicos pasaron a nuestro lado rodeados de sus _agentes del MI6_, tomando las toallas y botellas de agua que les ofrecían.

-Vamos, chicos! - El mismo hombre nos habló y nos señaló el escenario a oscuras.

Era horrible como sonaban los gritos del publico en la oscuridad. Eso nunca me gustó, sonaba como si los estuvieran quemando. Prefería escucharlos gritar cuando las luces estaban encendidas y yo estuviera cegada por ellas o que corearan algún nombre. No que gritaran a la nada como si estuvieran siento masacrados.

Una vez en mi lugar correspondiente, a la izquierda del escenario, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar. Este era un publico real, no como el de los _VMA's_. Nunca nos habíamos presentado en un lugar tan grande como ese; lo haríamos hasta que abriéramos para _Maroon 5_, pero la señora Lewis dijo que vomitar me hace daño en la garganta y las cuerdas vocales, así que respiré profundamente como si me preparara para mi sesión de yoga e instalé una sonrisa en mi cara, mientras _Nicklaus Michaelson_* nos presentaba como: la banda por la que el estaba mas emocionado por ver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Otra! Otra! Otra! Otra! Otra!

Oyen eso? Lo oyen? Es hermoso! Es increíble!

Es el publico que compró boleto para ver a _Maroon 5_... pidiéndonos otra canción. A nosotros. A Red Riding Hood!

Nuestra media hora de presentación como preámbulo al grupo había terminado ya y el publico seguía pidiendo otra y llamándonos a pesar de que los técnicos ya estaban instalando los instrumentos de la agrupación y los de nosotros ya estaban siendo guardados en los enormes y pesados baúles negros con nuestro nombre a los costados. La única que viajaba conmigo y no con el resto de los instrumentos era Scarlett, ella era la sexta integrante del grupo.

-Otra! Otra! Otra! Otra! Otra!

Eso había ocurrido en todos los lugares en los que nos hemos presentado las pasadas semanas abriendo los conciertos. En ocasiones Embry ha subido al escenario para cantar con Adam; Quil ha tocado la guitarra acústica junto a Adam en un pequeño_Unplug_; Jacob ha tocado la batería con el grupo también; Seth también ha tocado el piano en una hermosa interpretación clásica de _She Will Be Loved_; y yo por supuesto he estado con los chicos acompañada de mi siempre fiel y hermosa Scarlett.

Pero hoy no. No habíamos ensayado nada con Adam y compañía, por lo que nos dirigimos directamente al _backstage_, a pesar de que seguían aclamandonos.

Caminamos por los pasillos del estadio en Phoenix hasta llegar a nuestro camerino, cerramos la puerta tras nosotros para no estar rodeados de nuestros asistentes personales y demás gente como Eleazar, Peter y la gente de Vulturi Records que viajan con nosotros.

Y las _grupies_...

Es lo peor tener _grupies _verdaderas! Es como estar en los 70's u 80's donde las estrellas de rock siempre estaban rodeados de chicas con todo falso, las piernas abiertas y una boca grande y dispuesta. Y lo peor es que no solo manosean a los chicos... No, también a mi me han metido mano! Es horrible! En nuestras habitaciones también nos hemos encontrado a personas muy... _amistosas _que Vulturi Records nos envía para ayudar a quitarnos el estres.

Ok, de acuerdo, lo admito... El chico que apareció en mi habitación después del primer concierto en Nueva York en el _Hard Rock_, no estaba nada mal. De hecho, era un modelo que acababa de firmar con una agencia de modelaje y actuación afiliada a VR. Sino fuera por que Jacob llegó cuando el chico trató de besarme y lo amenazó con desfigurar su linda carita de nariz perfecta y mandíbula cuadrada, estoy bastante segura de que al menos me hubiera besuqueado con el; yo estaba algo ebria y cachonda por el manoseo que tuve con Jacob en el baño del _nightclub _al que fuimos para festejar. Adam nos había dado de beber a escondidas de Peter y Eleazar. Jake asegura que Adam quería embriagarme.

Una vez que nos derrumbamos en los sillones negros del camerino y tomamos un litro de agua cada uno, Seth hizo algo que nunca imaginé que pasara. Al menos no tan pronto.

-Miren lo que me regaló el chico de iluminación - murmuró Seth acercando su mano derecha a mi oreja izquierda y simuló un acto de magia.

Nos mostró un pequeño cigarro con las puntas enroscadas.

Jake, Quil, Embry y yo jadeamos al unísono.

-Es eso... lo que creo que... es? - me atraganté al mirar al inofensivo Seth con una gran y traviesa sonrisa, tentándonos con aquella droga suave.

No se por que me recordó enormemente a Jacob. Es extraño que ellos dos se hayan unido mas ahora en la gira; Jake solía ser mas unido a Embry, incluso a Quil. No a Seth, por ser varios años mas chico. Yo digo que es mas como su protector... Pero pensándolo bien, no lo ha protegido tan bien por que sino no nos estuviera ofreciendo drogas.

_Dios, Seth consiguió drogas! Que ha ocurrido con el?!_

-Sip. Roger estaba en el baño con John y Kenny cuando yo llegué y estaban fumando esto. Los miré como si nada aunque estaba asustado, no lo niego, pero Roger me dijo: t_oma, disfrútalo. Si te gusta me avisas. _Ellos estuvieron fumando uno entre los tres antes del concierto y yo los vi bien. No creo que nos haga tanto efecto... -Seth se encogió de hombros-. Mañana no tenemos concierto, entrevistas, sesión de fotos. Nuestro vuelo a LA sale hasta la tarde y la presentación del disco es hasta pasado mañana... tal vez deberíamos probarla.

Los cinco nos miramos en silencio mientras sobre nuestras cabezas Adam saludaba al publico de Phoenix, diciéndoles que era increíble estar en la ciudad y que esa noche seria inolvidable. Su discurso de todas las noches.

-No me juzguen, solo tengo curiosidad. Será como en el cumpleaños de Nessie, nunca nos habíamos emborrachado y lo hicimos juntos, en un lugar donde nadie nos vio. Es mejor experimentar por nuestra cuenta y en privado que ceder a la presión en alguna fiesta y sea noticia mundial. Si nos vuelven a ofrecer una _calada_, ya sabremos de que se trata esto.

-Pero el señor Vulturi aun no nos ordena que usemos drogas... - susurró Quil asustado, como si creyera que al momento de mencionar a Aro el apareciera como si fuera Beetlejuice.

-Bueno, esta bien, lo voy a tirar - la voz de Seth sonó increíblemente triste.

-No! - gritamos Jake, Embry y yo.

-No? - fue el turno de Seth y Quil de corear.

-Yo digo que lo fumemos hoy -exclamó Embry arrebatandole el cigarro de marihuana a Seth-. Pero si no te importa, hay que esconderlo en el estuche de Scarlett, nadie lo toca mas que Ness.

.

_Por que no puedo dejar de comer?!_

Ya me comí media pizza y una hamburguesa doble con papas! Y no puedo dejar de tener hambre!

Que es eso? Por que tiene tentáculos! Ah, es una mano! Por que mi mano se ve rara? No! Mano, aléjate! No me sigas!

-JACOB! La mano, mira la mano! Dile que deje de seguirme, yo no le hecho nada!

Me senté a su lado mostrandole la maldita mano que no dejaba de seguirme, la muy maldita seguía pegada a mi brazo!

-No te preocupes, yo hablo con ella - Jacob dejó de ver _Sesame Street_ y tomó la mano que estaba al final de mi brazo derecho-. Por que estas siguiendo a Nessie? - exclamó enfadado poniéndose al tu por tu con la mano.

Luego, escuchó atento a lo que la cosa fea con pequeños tentáculos articulados le respondía.

-Ah, que coincidencia, yo también he estado _ahí_. Es bonito y sabe rico. Que te parece si nos vamos de aquí los tres?

Miré como la mano y Jake se comenzaron a llevar bien, traicionándome por completo. La cosa esa lo comenzó a acariciar y el besaba su palma y chupaba cada tentáculo.

-Claro que ella va a querer, no te preocupes entre los dos la podremos convencer -le susurró a la mano antes de pasarle la lengua por la palma-. Verdad Nessie, que quieres ir conmigo y la mano a nuestra habitación.

-Que vamos a hacer en nuestra habitación? -lo miré con sospecha, pues no me fiaba de esa mano pálida._ Y si me llevaban a comer?_-. Comer? Iremos a comer? Por que tengo mucha hambre!

-Claro, tengo algo que te va a gustar comer - Jacob tomó la cosa esa con tentáculos y la puso en su entrepierna.

-Si hay comida, si voy. Tu vas a comer también? - _tengo mucha hambre._

-Por supuesto que voy a comer - Jacob se acercó a mi y mordió mi labio.

Los tres, la mano, Jacob y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación dejando a Quil, Embry y Seth aun viendo _Sesame Street_.

.

.

.

-Que rayos tenia esa cosa? - le siseó Seth a Roger la mañana siguiente en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel antes de irnos al aeropuerto.

Solo Seth y yo habíamos querido ir a investigar con el tal Roger. A todos nos había causado alucinaciones extrañas. Por ejemplo, yo tenia miedo de mi mano y hasta terminé en un _m__**énage à trois**_ con ella y Jacob. Mientras los chicos veían _Sesame Street_ les entró el pánico al ver a _Big Bird_ y terminaron bajo las sabanas de la cama con armas improvisadas y un lápiz en cada mano para clavarlo en el corazón del _Count von Count_.

-Te gustó? - Roger sonrió encendiendo un cigarrillo de tabaco.

-Ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es saber que tenia esa cosa!

-Era mi mezcla especial, por que?

-Que tenia exactamente? - cuestioné subiendo la voz, a pesar de que la cabeza me dolía.

Roger se encogió de hombros exhalandonos el humo del cigarrillo en la cara.

-Varias clases de hierba y una pizca de hongos. Toma, tengo otro, pero a la próxima son cien dolares.

-Cien?!

-Eso solo lo mejor. Pero si lo que quieren es solo relajarse y no alucinar, eso es otra cosa cosa y serian trescientos.

-Estas mal de la cabeza? -pregunté gritando en susurros-. Un _porro _no vale tanto!

_Eso vale la marihuana?_

-Como dije, es lo mejor de lo mejor. Les recomiendo que vean _Pineapple Express_y los documentales del _National Geografic_ sobre el _Cannabis _para que sepan un poco mas.

Seth entrecerró los ojos y dio media vuelta guardando el cigarro de mota en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

.

.

Durante el resto de la gira con _Maroon 5_ compramos un cigarro de marihuana para fumarlo entre los 5 al final de cada concierto...

* * *

*Romy, no lo pude resistir!


	6. Capítulo 5

******_Capítulo 5_**

Red Riding Hood adornaba las portadas de _Teen Vogue _y _Seventeen_ de diciembre y dentro de las paginas de la _Rolling Stone_ del mismo mes venia un reportaje de cuatro paginas sobre nosotros donde hablaba de nuestros inicios, un poco de nuestra vida, como conocí a los chicos y como terminamos convirtiéndonos en RRH. En otras revistas venia un póster doble por un lado la portada de nuestro disco -una caperucita roja en un lúgubre bosque gris- y del otro una fotografía de nosotros, yo vestida de rojo con blanco y los chicos de rojo con negro.

La fotografías de todas las revistas y el reportaje de la _Rolling _fueron hechos entre _opening _y _opening _para _Maroon 5_. Eleazar y Peter iban con nosotros en cada una de las sesiones fotográficas y entrevistas; cada respuesta que dimos había sido previamente estudiada.

La parte de las fotografías en un principio había sido un poco estúpida. Una cosa es posar para fotografías tontas en nuestros celulares y otra era posar frente a la cámara en posiciones especificas, con sonrisas congeladas. Pero después de unas cuantas tomas comenzamos a sentirnos mas cómodos, ademas la ropa, bueno, mi ropa, era increíblemente hermosa. Todo era de diseñadores, las joyas era reales y el maquillaje me hacia lucir muy linda. En realidad lucia hermosa -ya se, que es de mala educación que yo lo diga-, y los chicos todos unos rompe corazones.

El las fotografías dentro de la _Teen Vogue _no eramos los lindos _rockeritos _de la portada, nop. Eramos toda una dama y unos caballeros ingleses, tomando el te en el jardín con ropa linda color rojo y negro, rodeados por nuestros instrumentos y Scarlett junto a mi. En realidad todo lucia medio gótico, pero muy, muy lindo. La gente de la _Teen Vogue_ se habían portado muy amables y serviciales. Y lo mejor: prefirieron mi cabello en rizos que lizo! Como no amar a esa gente?!

.

.

El numerito improvisado en el _backstage _de _I Heart Radio_, había dado mucho de que hablar, ya que Eleazar lo había filmado con su celular y vendido a _TMZ _como si fuera una fuente anónima. Lo se, es despreciable, pero todos los vídeos de ese tipo, cada _paparazzo _de una pelea, besos apasionados en rincones oscuros o cualquier tipo de cosa que sea una exclusiva, es vendida por el mismo _entourage _del artista. Nada tiene que ver con los _paparazzis_, excepto cuando te acosan con sus benditos flashes hasta cegarte y después decir que estabas tan ebria que perdiste el equilibrio y te caíste. Eso en realidad es por los flashes, pero no hay que salirnos tanto del tema.

La presentación del disco en LA fue espectacular, mi familia entera estuvo presente -los Cullen y los Swan-, al igual que Billy y los Clearwater, los Ateara y los Call. Como siempre, estaba muerta de los nervios, pero con las palabras tranquilizantes de Jacob todo estuvo bien. Todo estaba bien cuando el estaba a mi lado. Con el todo era divertido, con el todo era perfecto y me olvidaba de mis miedos e inseguridades. Junto a el me veía y sentía como los demás lo hacían, me sentía hermosa, glamurosa, talentosa...

Dormir a su lado cada noche era una necesidad vital, después de unas semanas dejamos de comportarnos como los adolescentes en celo que habíamos sido antes. No es que decayera nuestro deseo por el otro, sino que terminábamos muy cansados, no parábamos en todo el día. Pasábamos todo el día en el camión transportándonos a otra ciudad, al llegar íbamos directo a las cadenas televisivas o a las estaciones de radio a que nos entrevistaran y nos tomaran _mas_ fotografías, si el escenario en la arena o estadio en turno estaba listo íbamos a hacer el _soundcheck _y si no estaba listo aun teníamos que encontrar la forma de perder el tiempo, lo cual incluía ponernos al día con las paginas oficiales de _twitter, facebook _y _YouTube_. Escribíamos canciones, o nos grabábamos haciendo _covers _como su aun fueramos The Renesmees. Filmábamos vídeos de apoyo o de cumpleaños para niños con cáncer ya que sus familiares hacían campaña en nuestras paginas para que los tomáramos en cuenta. También visitamos hospitales como parte de _Make a Wish_ y escuelas donde nos "colábamos" en alguna que otra asamblea escolar, donde los adolescentes nos recibían entre gritos y mas gritos al vernos.

He de admitir que eso subía enormemente el ego. El que unos adolescentes nos miraran y admiraran como si fuéramos la cosa mas hermosa y divina del mundo, era asombroso.

.

.

.

Regresaríamos a Forks el dieciocho de diciembre, ya habíamos hecho nuestro primer ensayo de los _People's Choice Awards_ en Los Angeles. El primero de enero viajaríamos de regreso para mas ensayos, pues actuaríamos en los premios y ademas estábamos nominados como _Favorite Breakout Artist, Favorite Song of the Year -_Teenage Dream-_, Favorite Band, Favorite Pop Artist _y _Favorite Music Video _- Toxic. No es eso genial?!  
Toxic lo dirigió Jacob, como lo había hecho con TD, WDYWFM y Domino. Entre todos lo ideamos, pero el hermoso dictador que tengo como novio secreto lo dirigió. En verdad que es cruel y despiadado cuando dirige, nos trata como si fuéramos sus esclavos y se enoja cuando no captamos su idea. En realidad es muy sexy, demasiado para su bien. De hecho lo encerré en el camerino para hacerle cosas muy sucias y depravadas con mi boca.  
A pesar de que Jake es un mandon, es muy divertido filmar los vídeos. Con Domino, no nos quebramos mucho la cabeza. Solo eramos nosotros cinco, frente a cinco cámaras y una grúa, en un estacionamiento de LA, adornado con luces rojas y lasers del mismo color tras de nosotros para hacer un efecto lindo. Todos vestidos de negro. Lo hicimos simple y sencillo para que los _Lobitos _en verdad nos vieran como la _banda de_ _garaje _que eramos y no como el producto de plástico en el que nos estábamos convirtiendo. Domino fue fácil, lindo, fresco y divertido, tal y como lo es la canción.

Pero Toxic... oh Toxic. Cuando estábamos en el estudio grabando esa canción en LA, decidimos que era mejor que Embry la cantara y yo solo haría las armonías y los coros, pues aun estaba muy sensible; esa canción parte mi corazón. Pero después de pasar todo el verano y el otoño cantándola en los conciertos, ya me hice inmune. Pero el vídeo es muy triste.

Conseguimos actores/modelos parecidos a nosotros para que nos interpretaran en situaciones de _bullying _extremo como en realidad ocurre hoy en día en las escuelas, y lo peor es que nosotros eramos los _bullys _de nuestros dobles. Era una metáfora, uno mismo es cruel con sus inconformidades e inseguridades, uno mismo es el mas cruel juez, jurado y verdugo. Uno mismo se maltrata y se hace daño.

.

Estaba muy emocionada por regresar a casa, dormir en mi camita, abrazar mi almohada, dormir hasta tarde, no maquillarme, no usar pantalones ajustados, descansar mi voz y mis manos durante todas las vacaciones navideñas... Era como un sueño, era algo que anhelaba, pero mis sueños y anhelos se esfumaron cuando Eleazar dijo que teníamos que actuar en el Festival Navideño.

-QUE?! - exclamamos atónitos, al recibir la noticia.

-No!

-Pero que estas loco?

-En que estas pensando?

-Una cosa es presentarnos a un evento benéfico y esto es otra cosa!

-No, no, no. Somos Red Riding Hood! Ya no somos The Renesmees!

Todos hablamos a la vez, indignados, enfadados. Que demonios íbamos a ir a hacer al festival navideño de Forks?

-Que no quieren ver de nuevo a sus amigos de la escuela? - cuestionó Eleazar consternado.

Jacob y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-No teníamos amigos en esa escuela, Eli - murmuré cruzándome de brazos.

-Nessie fue la primera en hablarme realmente y eso fue por que la secuestre en el almuerzo - la declaración de Jake me partió el corazón.

-A mi nadie me hablaba tampoco. Jacob fue el primero.

-Woah! Alerta, demasiada información! - murmuró Quil cubriendo sus oídos con las manos.

-Iuk! Yo no hablaba de eso, mal pensado! - sentí como mi cara ardía como nunca antes.

Después de eso Eleazar dio todo por concluido y sin decirnos nada mas el hizo los arreglos para que cantáramos de nuevo en el bendito Festival Navideño de Forks, donde obviamente, fuimos todo un éxito. Pero en el minuto en que terminó nuestra presentación mi abuelo y los demás policías del pueblo nos sacaron de ahí para evitar una estampida humana.

Ya no eramos The Renesmees como se lo habíamos dicho a Eleazar, eramos Red Riding Hood y todos querían un pedazo de nosotros. Literalmente.

Nos llegaban los _tweets_, comentarios, mensajes y correspondencia de lo mas bizarra. Nos pedían mechones de cabello, prendas de ropa, ropa interior, las uñas de los pies y manos que nos cortábamos, a los chicos les pedían... Oh Dios no me hagan decir que es lo que les piden a los chicos.

.  
.

-RENESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Salté de la cama asustada y me caí de la cama. Quien gritó mi nombre de esa forma?

La casa se esta incendiando?

Asustada, atontada, adolorida y aun medio dormida olfateé como perrito tratando de saber si se estaba quemando la casa, pero no olí nada. Tampoco el suelo estaba caliente.

_Debo de estar teniendo un sueño raro, o postraumatico después del festival navideño._

-RENESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Aun en en suelo de mi antigua habitación en Forks, volví a saltar del susto.

De acuerdo, creo que ese no es un sueño, hay gente aya afuera gritando mi nombre!

Pero quien estaba gritando mi nombre?

Me acerqué lentamente a la ventana arrastrándome por el suelo y corrí un poco las cortinas ganándome gritos desesperados de cientos de personas fuera de la casa.

_Aun estoy dormida? Si, eso es, aun estoy dormida..._

Me asomé de nuevo, solo por una pequeña abertura que hice entre las cortinas y de nuevo vi a toda esa gente, con pancartas y fotografías de RRH.

Que están haciendo ahí todas esas personas? Que es lo que quieren?

Con el ceño fruncido tomé mi bata, me puse mis pantuflas y salí de mi habitación.

Nah, la gente no sabe donde vivo, esto definitivamente es un sueño, o fumé anoche con los chicos?

-Mama? - la encontré en su habitación empacando-. Mamá, que estas haciendo?

-Cielo, tienes que empacar de nuevo, nos iremos de aquí.

-Que? Por que, acabo de llegar, es navidad y...

-Que no has visto a los chicos que están allá fuera?

Oh no. Esto es... esto es la realidad... la triste y HORRIBLE realidad!

-Entonces no estoy soñando, hay gente aya afuera gritando mi nombre?!

-Si, Ness. Gente de todo el estado ha venido a verte, los demás chicos también están rodeados, papá ya pidió... pidió refuerzos -soltó unas risitas. Cuando en la vida, mi abuelo había pedido refuerzos?!-, para poderlos sacar a todos.

_Gente de todo el estado? Los chicos están rodeados? Yo estoy rodeada?!_

Oh Dios! Oh Dios! La gente sabe donde vivo! Hay cientos de personas allá afuera gritando mi nombre! Como es que lo supieron? Quien les dijo?  
Sentí como el aire se forzaba por entrar en mis pulmones dolorosamente, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y tenia la boca seca, el corazón me golpeteó las costillas...

No supe como, pero de alguna manera terminé en jeans, botas negras de gamuza sin tacón, suéter negro, gorro de lana, lentes de sol y un abrigo negro y luego metida en la parte trasera de una camioneta negra. Cuando reaccioné estaba en brazos de Jacob, con el bosque cerrándose sobre nosotros, una patrulla de los guardabosques iba al frente de la caravana de coches y otra al final de ella.

-A donde vamos? - pregunté aturdida al ver como dos patrullas cerraban el paso a los demás vehículos que iban tras de nosotros.

-Vamos a casa, Nessie - los labios de Jacob se presionaron contra mi frente y sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor.

-Que pasó? Donde... Esas personas...

-Alguien _posteó _nuestras antiguas direcciones y como nos presentamos anoche y también lo subieron, todo el mundo sabe donde estamos ahora.

-Yo estaba en pijama, por que traigo esta ropa...?

-Lo se, tu mamá me llamó y también a tu papá y entre ella y yo te cambiamos. Tuviste un ataque de pánico, cielo.

-Esa gente... era demasiada... Había... había fotógrafos?

-Fotógrafos, fanáticos, la prensa internacional. Pero también... también nos llegaron... nos llegaron amenazas. Eleazar y tu abuelo, así como VR ya hicieron lo necesario para que no se acerquen a nuestras casas y familias, y el espacio aéreo de Forks esta restringido, solo aviones comerciales pueden pasar, pero los helicópteros de la prensa están prohibidos y se les tratara como hostiles.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Quien puede hacer eso? Ni siquiera las celebridades que hacen la recepción de su boda al aire libre pueden hacer eso de restringir el espacio aéreo y los helicópteros de los _paparazzis _sobrevuelan sobre sus cabezas. Espera... amenazas? Quien nos amenazó como para hacer un gran circo de esta magnitud?

Quien nos amenazó?! Quien quiere hacernos daño?! Quieren hacerle daño a familia, a los chicos, a mi?

.

.

.

.

.

Resultó que, claro como no, Vulturi Records por orden de Aro Vulturi, fue quien filtró nuestra información personal causando que todas aquellas personas se sintieran libres de acosarnos en nuestras casas obligándonos a huir de ellas y refugiarnos en la Mansión Cullen. También, gracias a Dios, lo de las amenazas habían sido falsas, habían sido también por obra y gracia de Vulturi Records. Que mente enferma hace eso?! Acaso tiene una idea de lo horrible que fue esa experiencia?

Gracias a todo el numerito, en todos los portales y programas de espectáculos, así como los noticieros nacionales hablaron de nosotros. No había pagina de internet, red social, periódico, show de radio, o programa de televisión en la que no se hablara de Red Riding Hood. Estábamos en boca de todos. Las imágenes dejando nuestros hogares y refugiándonos en las camionetas negras blindadas rodeadas de oficiales armados eran escalofriantes; los fanáticos parecían haber sido sacados de un hospital psiquiátrico, con los ojos enloquecidos, gritando nuestros nombres a todo pulmón, ondeando pósters de RRH y pancartas sobre sus cabezas.

-Creo que estas exagerando, Renesmee - murmuró Eleazar muy pacientemente, cuando me puse como loca al saber que todo aquello había sido falso.

-Estoy exagerando?! Estoy exagerando?!

-Si. Por supuesto que lo haces!

Una acalorada discusión entre nuestras familias y nosotros contra Eleazar y Peter terminó en corriéndolos casi a patadas, le exigimos que antes de hacer una cosa como esa nos avisaran para saber como reaccionar, como actuar. Una cosa eramos nosotros, que habíamos firmado el contrato con Vulturi Records donde decía que estábamos de acuerdo con fingir ciertas cosas, o elaborar alguno que otro chisme jugoso, pero otra era meterse con nuestras familias y su bienestar. Los padres de los chicos no son jóvenes como los míos, todos ellos fueron concebidos en sus veintes tardíos o los tempranos treinta. Nadie de ellos eran aun adolescentes universitarios. Incluso el padre de Seth tuvo que ser revisado por mi papá ya que por la edad su corazón ya no es tan fuerte y este susto fue demasiado para el.

.

.

Una vez que el pueblo fue desalojado por los fanáticos y Peter y Eleazar enviados muy, muy, pero que muy lejos, pasamos una navidad tranquila en la Mansión Cullen, la cual se debería llamar Mansión RRH, ya que los cinco nos adueñamos de ella por completo por que mis tíos y mis abuelos no iban a poder venir esta navidad. Los instrumentos estaban por doquier, partituras, hojas al azar con ideas para canciones por aquí y por allá. Mis padres no dijeron nada de nuestro desastre, estaban contentos de tenernos en casa y nosotros por estarlo; pero tuvimos que recoger un poco para la cena de navidad cuando los padres de mis chicos vinieron.

En nuestra estancia en Forks comimos demasiado, jugamos con la nieve, dejamos de bañarnos, anduvimos todo el día en pijama, dormimos hasta tarde...

Fuimos adolescentes normales por varios días. Pero pronto... muy, muy pronto, demasiado pronto... tuvimos que regresar a la realidad. A una realidad a la cual no me acostumbraba, me gustaba, pero me cansaba demasiado. Siempre supe que esto no era para mi; era divertido hacerlo en la casa de Jake, pero ser cantante y que todo el mundo quiera un pedazo de ti no es tan lindo... Solo lo estaba haciendo por ver feliz a Jacob. El si quería esto, había sido sueño de el y de los chicos desde que tenían diez años.

Yo no sabia que quería ser a los diez años, pero antes de conocer a Jacob estaba segura de que iría a la universidad con mis amigas, encontraría mi camino, tal vez a un chico lindo y decente, graduarme... De que? No tengo idea. Pero me graduaría de la universidad, tendría un trabajo, viajaría, haría una carrera, conocería el amor, me casaría, formaríamos una familia, no se si después me divorciaría o no, por que no todo tiene un final feliz. Pero viviría una vida linda y tranquila en algún hermoso suburbio... Pero en cambio me convertí en estrella de rock, que fuma marihuana después de cada concierto junto a sus amigos.

Que es lo que me pasó? Ah, si... conocí a Jake.

Mi tristeza y melancolía por mi hogar y por la vida que debí haber llevado la deje en Forks, junto con mis pijamas de franela de ositos panda, para convertirme de nuevo en Renesmee Cullen vocalista de Red Riding Hood.

He de admitir que las entregas de premios son divertidas, la alfombra roja de los _People's Choice Awards_ fue algo casi surrealista. Todos nos preguntaban por el escándalo en Forks y por la persona quien nos había _amenazado_, solo podíamos responder que las autoridades se estaban encargado de eso. Claro que no!

La ceremonia de premiacion fue divertida.

Ademas... ganamos!

En cada categoría en la que estábamos nominados, ganamos. La primera vez que mencionaron nuestro nombre fue un shock enorme para mi. No supe ni como llegué al escenario después de que Ewan McGregor nombro al ganador de _Favorite Breakout Artist_, hasta que en mis manos tuve el pesado trofeo de cristal mandado a hacer en Irlanda y frente a toda la industria de la televisión, cine y música frente a mi bitoreandonos.

-Wow... Dios... -tragué saliva y recé por no caer muerta, el corazón me golpeteaba las costillas de la manera mas horrible-. Esto es... -_Vamos, Renesmee, tu puedes hacerlo mejor. No balbucees, solo respira_-. No puedo creer que hace menos de un año hice el ridículo totalmente frente a todos mis compañeros del instituto, cantándole a un chico para que fuera conmigo al Sadie Hawkins.

Los chicos tras de mi soltaron a reír al igual que la audiencia.

-Y ahora aquí estoy con mis mejores amigos, frente a ustedes... es... Creo que entre a _The Twilight Zone_. No saben lo que esto significa para nosotros - señalé a mi espalda encontrándome con la mirada de Jacob, lo cual me tranquilizo se sobremanera-. Es el primer premio que ganamos y es un honor saber que gracias a ustedes es que estamos aquí. Gracias a nuestras familias por su apoyo incondicional, así como a Eleazar, Peter... y a Vulturi Records por darnos la oportunidad. Gracias,_People_! Gracias _Lobitos_!

Los aullidos invadieron el Stapples Center, mientras levantaba el trofeo a la altura de mi cabeza.

Claro que casi les lancé el hermoso y pesado trofeo a los chicos después de que todo el mundo en _backstage _nos saludó y se tomó fotografías con nosotros y me lancé a nuestro camerino asignado a vomitar. En serio tengo que quitarme esos nervios incontrolables, o me convertiré en bulimica.

A la siguiente vez que nos nombraron nos dieron los otros premios a los cuales estábamos nominados. Eso nunca me ha gustado de los _Choice Awards _en cualquier versión. Si estas nominado en una categoría y la ganas, mencionan el resto de los premios que ganaste y ni cuenta te das de cuales fueron, un montón de edecanes te abruman con tanto premio, uno se tropieza con sus compañeros y se hacen un lío para saber quien va a hablar. Me pareció extraño que nos nombraran en dos ocasiones y no nos dieran todos los premios al mismo tiempo.  
Claro que esta vez yo no iba a hablar de nuevo para hacer el ridículo. Esta vez fue Embry y Jacob quienes dieron el discurso de aceptación, donde para mi gran vergüenza me pusieron en un pedestal, diciendo que sin mi ellos no estarían en ese escenario.

Mi cara combinaba con mi lindo vestido rojo con negro.

En nuestra presentación no cantamos la triste canción _Toxic_, sino que cantamos un popurri, el cual incluía _What Do You Want From Me_, _Domino _-nuestro pasado sencillo-, nuestro próximo vídeo a estrenar: _Love You Like A Love Song_ y por supuesto _Teenage Dream_.


	7. Capítulo 6

******_Capítulo 6_**

Si vieron _Inception _de Christopher Nolan, tal vez recordaran en donde Leonardo DiCaprio dice que uno no sabe como llegó al sueño, solo se acuerda a partir de la mitad, en medio de la acción... No lo recuerdan? Si lo recuerdan? Bueno, el caso es que yo así estoy en esos exactos momentos. No se como le hice, no se como llegué a este escenario, de pie frente a un micrófono sin saber que diablos decir... y sosteniendo un Grammy en la mano, por haber ganado en la categoría de Nuevo Artista.

-Ah... -tragué saliva mirando los ojos brillantes de los artistas que admiro y que estaban esperando mi discurso de aceptación.

Cosa que por supuesto que no tenia, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Me creerían si les dijera que no recuerdo haber sido nominada para los Grammys? No se ofendan ni se enojen... es solo... que no lo recuerdo -sostuve el premio con mi mano derecha y pasé mis dedos de la mano izquierda por mi frente-. No recuerdo haber sido nominada junto a los chicos -miré a mi espalda y vi a los cuatro vestidos con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata suelta rojo sangre-. Es como si se hubiera borrado por completo de mi memoria... No, no uso drogas, no se alarmen -mentira-. No, no uso, se los aseguro -mentira-. Es solo que... Creo que aun estoy en Forks, en alguna clase aburrida y solamente estoy soñando despierta -mis ídolos sentados frente a mi soltaron a reír-. Que nada del... -me aclaré la garganta- casi atentado no ocurrió y mucho menos esto... Es decir... es un Grammy... es el Santo Grial de la música y estoy sosteniendo uno en mi mano... Así que lo mas probable es que estoy teniendo un fantástico sueño en una clase aburrida... - enfoqué realmente la mirada en la audiencia, mientras los chicos se reían de mi y vi a mamá llorando en los brazos de papá, tras cinco asientos vacíos-. Si, esto definitivamente es un sueño, por que mamá esta llorando como si estuviera frente a mi tumba... Oh, no... el vídeo en YouTube de este discurso me va a seguir toda la vida, cierto? - lloriqueé cubriendo mis ojos con mi mano.

Billy le pasó la mano por la espalda a Isabella, sonriendo orgullosamente hacia nosotros.

-Mamá, deja de llorar me estas avergonzando frente a mis nuevos _amigos _-uno de los camarografos que deambulaba por las filas junto a su técnico, buscó a mamá-. Ahí esta -señalé a mi izquierda-, la señora en la cuarta fila, la de azul... ella.

Bella hizo una cara avergonzada y me miró enfadada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo de tela y todo el _Stapless Center_ soltaba a reír.

-Tu me avergüenzas frente a mis ídolos, yo te avergüenzo frente a las cámaras...

Miré de nuevo al frente y al publico.

-En serio, gracias por esto. Gracias a VR, a Eleazar y Peter, a nuestras familias... pero sobretodo... a los Lobitos, no seriamos nada sin ustedes. Gracias!

Di media vuelta esperando a que alguno de los chicos también hablara, pero solo me sonrieron y la edecan nos indicó por donde salir del escenario mientras sentía el brazo de Embry enroscarse en mi cintura. A lo lejos escuche como L.L. Cool J decía que sus hijas eran sus mas grandes fans de RRH.

-Me encantan tus alocados discursos de aceptación. Luces adorable cuando estas nerviosa - susurró mi amigo en mi oído al cruzar por las cortinas negras donde los fotógrafos ya nos esperaban como siempre en ese tipo de eventos.

-Ja ja, que gracioso. Saben lo nerviosa que me pongo al tener que hablar frente al publico y siempre me dan el premio y me lanzan a los tiburones. Los odio por hacerme eso!

-Pero yo te quiero a ti - me dio un besó en la mejilla, cerca de los labios y tragué saliva.

Por que diablos Embry se esta portando como Jake? Oh no... y si en mi laguna mental también perdí el recuerdo de mi terminando con Jacob y comenzando a andar con Embry?

Y que onda con eso?! Por que no recuerdo nada? En que otra categoría estamos nominados? Iremos a cantar?

-Chicos tienen que ir a cambiarse de ropa para su presentación - el comentario de Peter respondió mi pregunta y como si de una película se tratara, recordé en flashasos los ensayos de la semana, pero no el aviso de que habíamos sido nominados a los Grammys. Seria el stress postraumatico del _hoax _sobre la amenaza de muerte y los fans fuera de casa en Forks lo que me borro la memoria? O tal vez tomé una droga muy fuerte que me _borró _el cassette... Y si me olvidó como tocar a Scarlett?!

Afortunadamente pudimos hacer nuestra presentación sin ningún percance, siempre y cuando evitáramos los ojos de nuestros padres. O la menos yo. Los chicos lucían como siempre, tan frescos, tan agusto. En el escenario se sentían como peces en el agua.

Nuestro disco no estuvo nominado por que salió a la venta en noviembre y el periodo para ser elegido fue entre octubre del año antepasado y septiembre del anterior. Lo se, apesta y es raro. Pero eso no significó que no nos nominara en cualquier categoría en la que se pudiera ajustar a nosotros. Así que en la conferencia de prensa posterior a la entrega de premios cada uno de nosotros teníamos un galardon en la mano. Yo sostenía el fonógrafo dorado que decía _Song of the Year - Teenage Dream_. Jacob: _Best Rock Song - What Do You Want From Me_. Embry: _Best Pop Duo/Group Performance_ por nuestra presentación en los VMA's. Quil: _Best New Artist _y Seth: _Best Music Video - Toxic._

Aparentemente hubo campaña entre los Lobitos y el gremio para que nuestro vídeo que salió en noviembre fuera nominado, ya que la trama del vídeo era algo que simplemente no se podía ignorar.

Los fotógrafos y reporteros gritaban nuestro nombre para que miráramos a su cámara, mientras yo sentía que iba a vomitar. Tal vez necesito ir a terapia para que superar el miedo que me da. Posar frente a ellos en la alfombra roja me abruma, los flashes me dejan ciega y no se por que imagino que moriré aplastada por ellos si decidieran que no están lo suficientemente cerca para la "fotografía perfecta". Alguien de relaciones publicas de los Grammys calmó a la prensa para que iniciaran las preguntas.

Preguntas que no sabia ni como contestar, eran simples palabras, solo eran preguntas fáciles de responder.

-Como se sienten, chicos?

-Mareada - respondí con la verdad, ganándome las risas de los reporteros frente a mi.

Según Peter, a ellos les gustaba que aun fuera la _chica linda_ de Forks. Y mi discurso al recibir el primer Grammy era el mas comentado en Twitter, todo el mundo decía que parecía una muñequita adorable, con mi vestido corto negro estampado con rosas rojas y cabello rizado.

-Que sentiste cuando nombraron su nombre por primera vez, Renesmee?

-Bueno... como ya saben... no recuerdo ni como llegué al evento. En serio que es como estar en el mas increíble sueño diurno - me encogí de hombros.

-Escucharon lo que dijo Adam Levine sobre ustedes?

-No - respondimos los cinco al unisono.

-Dijo que jamas había tenido un grupo telonero como ustedes, siempre tan centrados, tan unidos, tan trabajadores... incluso tímidos. Dijo que los va a extrañar en la segunda parte de su gira. De hecho Adam quiere hacer un dueto contigo Renesmee, cuando crees que se reunían?

-En cuanto nuestra agenda se cruce con la nuestra, supongo...

-Embry, es cierto que tu y Taylor Swift están saliendo?

Wow! Que demonios?! La Swift ya le encajó los colmillos a mi amigo? Cuando pasó eso?! En mi laguna?

-Ah, no, Taylor solo es una amiga, estamos escribiendo una canción juntos, solo eso - Embry sonrió, luego me miró y me guiñó el ojo.

Por que Embry sigue actuando como si fuera Jacob?

-Jacob, la semana pasada se te vio saliendo del _STK _junto a Dania Galleck, la Angel debutante del Victorias Secret Fashion Show de este pasado diciembre... En verdad están saliendo?

Mantuve mi falsa sonrisa en mis labios y traté de recordarme a mi misma que esa cita había sido totalmente falsa, ya que a Dania prefiere una cita conmigo que con Jake, si saben a lo que me refiero. Pero si dolió verlos en _TMZ_.

Peter intentó hacerme una cita con un chico de The CW, pero lo rechacé. Si Jake tenia un Angel, yo quería un modelo de ropa interior de _CK_.

La conferencia fue mas o menos lo mismo, preguntaron por nuestras familias quienes nos estaban esperando para ir a celebrar a _Mr. Chow_, como un convenio que había hecho el dueño con Eleazar; si ganábamos mas de dos premios la comida seria gratis por que le daríamos publicidad al lugar cuando los paparazzis y reporteros nos captaran a la llegada y salida del lugar.

Una semana después ganamos la misma cantidad de premios en los _Brit Awards_ y fuimos a celebrar de nuevo a un restaurante con convenio. Al nuestro regreso a América comenzamos los preparativos para nuestra gira por los Estados Unidos que iniciaría en primavera y terminaría al final del verano. Nos presentaríamos en estadios, junto con otros artistas de Vulturi Records. Así que entre premiaciones y ensayos, Jake y yo celebramos nuestro segundo San Valentin; esta vez sin canciones cantadas en un estacionamiento y sin Sadie Hawkins, pero si con cabaña y con regalos. Regalos caros y extravagantes en una cabaña en Napa, en lugar de Port Angeles. Y no duro solo una noche, sino tres días. Fue el cielo. No cámaras, no compañeros, no ensayos, no agenda cronometrada, no ropa...

Jacob me regaló un Rolex con diamantes. Era hermoso y la dedicatoria inscrita al reverso me hizo llorar.

_Siempre tuyo. Siempre mía._

Como es que le hace para hacer las cosas correctas? Como le hace para adivinar que cosa que va a derretir?

En cambio yo le regalé las llaves de un _Ferrari _negro, que lo estaba esperando en el garaje de nuestra casa en LA. A la cual tuvimos que regresar muy pronto para los ensayos para la gira, pero el primer día de ensayos, Eleazar llegó con una noticia que en un principio nos devastó.

-Chicos, chicos! - gritó sobre el solo de Scarlett.

Detuvimos todo, ocasionando notas desafinadas.

-Tomence cinco, chicas - despidió a nuestras coristas despidiendolas con la mano, en un gesto despectivo-. Vengan acerquence, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Lo obedecimos y nos sentamos en el suelo en un semicírculo, como si fuéramos niños de kinder.

-Les tengo buenas y malas noticias. Cual quieren primero? - Eleazar dio una fuerte palmada y una sonrisa siniestra.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros y en silencio nos pusimos de acuerdo.

-La mala.

-Bueno, la mala es que... la gira por el país se cancela.

El silencio fue abrumador y horrible. Pero por que?! Teníamos una repisa llena de premios en estudio de la casa que decían que eramos buenos, a pesar de que yo aun creía que estaba soñando. Por que Vulturi Records cancelaría nuestra gira...?

Los chicos tenían tanta ilusión de recorrer el país de nuevo. Nadie soportaba a Seth con sus itinerarios turísticos que estaba haciendo, pero que en secreto amábamos... y ahora...

-Respiren, chicos - Eleazar sonrió al ver nuestras caras tristes.

-Pero... por que? - Preguntó Quil con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por que? Por que Aro no quiere que recorran el país... Quiere que recorran el mundo.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo sobre nosotros.

-Y? Vamos, no están contentos? Estoy hablando de Latinoamérica: México, Colombia, Argentina y Brasil. Europa: Inglaterra, Francia, España, Italia, Alemania y Rusia. Asia: Japón, China y Corea. Australia: Melbourne y Sydney. Y por supuesto Nueva York Las dieciséis fechas que tenían en el país, ahora son al rededor del mundo.

-Pero... quien nos quiere ver en Japón? -fue lo primero que salió de mi boca-. Siquiera saben que existimos allá?

Por que era la verdad, quien diablos nos conocía en Japón como para hacer una presentacion en siolitario?!

-Nessie... creo que en realidad no sabes... no saben quienes son ustedes. Vulturi Records sugirió que la gira se cierre en el Madison Square Garden.

Si poderlo evitar solté una carcajada que callé con mi mano.

-Por favor, Eli! - me reí de nuevo y pensé que los chicos también se reirían conmigo, pero al mirarlos ellos estaban... en trance.

Miraban a Eleazar como si fuera su salvador, como si les hubiera asegurado que al morir irían directito al cielo y sin escalas.

Eleazar me miró de mala manera.

-Renesmee, creo que aun no te has dado cuenta que quien _eres _en realidad. Hay quince premios de tan solo tres premiaciones a las que han estado nominados que dicen que ustedes ya no están en Kansas.

-Forks - contradije solo para molestarlo.

-Son Red Riding Hood. No solo sus fans los aman, la critica, la prensa, sino sus colegas, gente a quienes ustedes admiran. Y todavía te preguntas quien los va a querer ver en Japón? Todavía te burlas del _MSG_? Búsquense en Google, busca Red Riding Hood y vas a durar un buen rato tratando de encontrar el cuento de los hermanos Grimm. Búsquense, en serio.

Eleazar dio media vuelta para tomar nuestros celulares y tablet que andaban por ahí en el sofá de la habitación vacía que era nuestro cuarto de ensayos, nos entregó a cada uno sus chucherías correspondientes. Con cierta renuencia busqué en mi tablet nuestro nombre y lo que encontré me dejó con la boca abierta.

Era verdad. En realidad no me había dado cuenta que tan _grandes _eramos. Eran paginas y paginas y mas paginas dedicadas enteramente a nosotros. En una detallaban todos y cada uno de los atuendos que he usado en las presentaciones y alfombras rojas y tutoriales para copiar mi maquillaje. Contaban la historia de Scarlett a quien nombraban como mi BFF, nadie sabia como había llegado a mis manos, solo que habíamos debutado en vivo en el Festival Navideño de Forks.

Otra pagina hablaban sobre mi noviazgo con Jacob y había una votación en la cual el 75% de los Lobitos prefería que regresara con Jacob y el otro 25% decía que Embry y yo definitivamente deberíamos estar juntos.

Que?!

Me perdí entre las paginas que hablaban de nosotros, artículos de la prensa, blogs de chismes, paginas de fans oficiales de países que en mi vida había escuchado.

Para los asiáticos yo era una muñequita de anime o manga o algo así que había cobrado vida, ya que con mi fleco al raz de las cejas, largo cabello lacio con un mechón rojo y enormes ojos cafés parecía haber sido sacada de algún tipo de sexy anime. Incluso tengo una muñequita! Soy una figura de acción en Japón! La caja de la muñeca incluye a Scarlet!

Claro que también había _haters_, decían cosas muy crueles, pero de inmediato cerré las paginas donde decían que era la zorra del grupo y detallaban explicitamente nuestros _encuentros_ grupales.

Mis ojos! Mis dulces e inocentes ojos no deberían de haber leído nunca eso! Quien era esa gente tan cruel y malvada? Que les habíamos hecho a esas personas que hablaban tan feo de nosotros. Cerré las demás paginas y me fui directo a la sección de noticias del día.

Hablaban de mi excursión de compras el otro día, de Jacob paseando en su nuevo auto, la cena de Embry con Taylor, Seth y Quil de fiesta con Andy Kavner quien al parecer era la nueva estrella de los Lakers.

Al regresar de nuevo a la pagina principal de noticias apareció un link nuevo, la pagina oficial de la CNN, era un articulo de ultima hora donde hablaban de la gira sobre la cual Eleazar nos acababa de decir:

_Red Riding Hood rompe record al venderse en tan solo media hora las entradas al Madison Square Garden_.

Si, definitivamente sigo soñando.

* * *

Lobitas, tratare lo mejor posible de que el próximo capitulo no sea un asco como este...


	8. Capítulo 7

******_Capítulo 7_**

JACOB

_Hola. Bonjour. Ciao. Olá. Hallo. Privet. Kon'nichiwa. Nǐ hǎo. A__nnyeonghaseyo*_.  
Blah. Blah. Blah...

Es todo lo que realmente aprendí de las clases de idiomas que Vulturi Records nos hizo tomar lo que restaba del invierno, antes de comenzar la gira de promoción alrededor del mundo. Esas palabras son mas que suficiente para que las miles de chicas que nos acosan -como dice Nessie- griten hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Han visto esas viejas y geniales imágenes en blanco y negro de The Beatles bajando del avión cuando llegaron a Nueva York y las chicas se vuelven locas y gritan, se jalan el cabello y gritan aun mas? Bueno eso nos ocurrió a nosotros en Latinoamérica.

Primero fuimos a México, pero no a presentarnos en el Hard Rock Cafe de la ciudad de México, sino a Cabo San Lucas a festejar el cumpleaños de Embry y Seth. Ambos son de abril, el 6 y el 23 respectivamente. Así que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, como cada año.

Eleazar y Peter organizaron todo, incluso invitaron a Zafrina, Kate y Carmen; aunque a Carmen y a Eleazar no los vimos mucho que digamos. Estuvimos un yate por toda una semana con sirvientes discretos y eficientes a nuestra disposición.

Fue elegida dicha locación por que en México todos eramos mayores de edad y podíamos beber libremente sin que nos juzgaran por ser menores de edad alcohólicos, como lo hubieran hecho en Estados Unidos. Pero aun así, muchas fotografías de nosotros tomando el sol, comiendo, paseando, bebiendo, nadando o cualquier cosa que hicimos en cubierta o en el mar, terminaron en todas las paginas de internet, revistas, programas de espectáculos y chismes alrededor del mundo. Eso le pone los pelos de punta a Nessie.

Odia a los fotógrafos que nos siguen a todas partes, a las fanáticas que golpean con sus palmas y puños las ventanillas de los autos al salir del hotel o el aeropuerto. Se pone a temblar y se siente claustrofobica, dice que no pude respirar.

Por que no pude ver lo genial que es eso?

Las personas nos aman. Me aman. A ella eso le molesta, le molesta no tener privacidad, le molesta no poder salir a la calle o de compras sin que sea registrado por una cámara. Le molesta que nos pidan autógrafos cuando estamos comiendo en algún restaurante o esperando a abordar el avión en la sala de espera.

Por que no puede ver lo genial que es eso?

Yo nunca había sido popular, las personas no me notaban cuando vivía en La Push; no fue hasta que golpeé a Paul que las personas comenzaron a notarme y no para bien. Todos sabían quien era yo y todos me evitaban, hasta que ella llegó. Nessie también me hubiera evitado, pero no podía dejarla hacer eso. Yo la quería para mi y solo para mi y ella por alguna extraña razón... se quedó. No me alejó de ella y ahora estamos en esto juntos y no podría ser mas feliz.

Suena cursi y todo eso, pero es la verdad... No podría desear a alguien mas con quien compartir este sueño, que en un principio fue un juego de cuatro niños que querían ser estrellas de rock y que por Nessie se convirtió en realidad. Por que así es como ocurrió, si no fuera por ella no estaríamos aquí, aunque ella lo niegue. Vi el deseo y la codicia en los ojos de Aro Vulturi aquel día cuando lo conocimos. El codicia el talento único, Nessie es única. Quien podría pensar que esa linda carita esconde a una rockstar con dedos mágicos y voz de un ángel.

Con una sola sonrisa tímida hace que los Lobitos se derritan a sus pies y proclamen su amor eterno hacia ella.

Solo desearía que Nessie viera lo genial que es. Ella se siente abrumada, y a pesar de que siempre estamos rodeados de personas, tanto staff como fanáticos... se que ella se siente sola. Se siente aislada. Desearía encontrar alguna forma de hacerla ver que esto es asombroso, quiero encontrar una forma de que disfrute esto que nos esta pasando. Quiero que ella vea cuanto vale y que no es solo una bolsa de plástico flotando a la deriva con cada ráfaga de aire, como me ha dicho que se siente.

Cuando ella se para en el escenario es como ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, no puedes dejar de verlo y lo único que puedes decir es _oh!_ cuando atraviesan el cielo. Ella se adueña de la noche y brilla mas que la luna.

Que? Estoy enamorado y mi novia es hermosa, talentosa y que? Yo así la veo. Pero ella no se ve de la misma manera.

Somos afortunados, no todas las personas que tienen el mismo sueño que nosotros lo consiguen así como así. Algunos tardan años y otros jamas lo logran.

Papá siempre dijo que cuando encontrara a mi alma gemela, mis estrellas cambiarían, tal y como las suyas cambiaron al conocer a mamá. Y así fue.

Después de nuestras vacaciones de primavera en Cabo fuimos a la ciudad de México y eso no ayudó a la actitud de Nessie, pues los Lobitos en su emoción y felicidad o que se yo de vernos a nuestra llegada al aeropuerto rompieron las barricadas, los guardias de seguridad no fueron suficientes y terminamos rodeados de ellos. Le jalaron el cabello a Renesmee, rasgaron su ropa, trataron de quitarle a Scarlett.

No solo a ella, a nosotros también nos metieron mano y terminamos casi violados, pero insisto, es malditamente genial.

En Latinoamérica fuimos un éxito y mas por que Nessie y yo hablamos español, con un acento vergonzoso, pero lo hablamos; los chicos no salían de su: _Hola! Quiero tacos!_

Ridículos.

Después de Brasil tuvimos que regresar a Estados Unidos, pues teníamos programada una presentación con Ellen en el cierre de temporada y habíamos sido invitados a los MTV Movie Awards como los presentadores a _Best Kiss_. También necesitábamos negociar la presentación en SNL para la apertura de la siguiente temporada y reunirnos con las personas que estaban a cargo del diseño del escenario para el MSG.

Todo iba bien, hasta ese domingo en los Movie Awards. En la alfombra roja conocimos a Tom Cruise, quien dijo que se pondría en contacto con Eleazar para el cumpleaños de su hija mayor, Isabella. Nessie casi se desmaya. La chica de la nueva trilogía utópica se acercó a Quil, y no fue nada sutil sobre sus intenciones al entregarle la llave de su habitación. Bien por el, ya era hora de que perdiera la carta V.

Todo iba bien, pero luego conocimos a _Dracula _y quiso quitarme a _Nina_.

-Para presentar a la categoría de _Best Kiss_ -habló Channing Tatum el presentador de esa edición de los premios-, tenemos nada mas y nada menos... Shh, lo se, lo se -los Lobitos comenzaron a aullar-. Ellos son la agrupación sensación del momento que acaba de regresar de Latinoamérica y emborracharse en México, por cierto gracias por la invitación -dijo el _striper _con sarcasmo-. Antes de que las Lobitas me coman vivo... Red Ridind Hood!

Uno de los tipos con micrófono de diadema casi nos empujó al escenario, donde fuimos recibidos por mas aplausos y gritos desesperados de los Lobitos y el resto del publico.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el micrófono sobre la pequeña tarima en forma de vaso de palomitas gigantes, Nessie sonrió y saludo tímidamente, mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de la gloria del momento.

Ella realmente se siente muy incomoda en el escenario sin Scarlett a su lado, no la entiendo. Me gustaría poder ayudarla.

Cuando por fin los aplausos y los gritos terminaron Nessie se acercó al micrófono con Embry abrazándola por la cintura. El muy imbécil convenció a Peter y Eleazar para que difundan el _chisme _de que ellos puede o no que estén juntos; así que van a todas partes del brazo o su brazo en los hombros de Renesmee. No hay ni una sola fotografía de ellos besándose, por que Nessie dijo que hasta ahí era su limite. Tuvimos una pelea con gritos y todo eso cuando aceptó aquella ridícula charada.

Yo sabia que Embry sentía algo por ella, yo lo había visto en su mirada desde hace mucho, desde que solo eramos una banda de garaje en mi casa de La Push y Nessie me tachó de ridículo, absurdo y celoso. No volví a insistir en el tema, pues no quería que peleáramos de nuevo y Embry había retrocedido, pero ahora había vuelto con toda la carga, el muy estúpido.

Renesmee era mi novia lo quisiera el o no, pero Embry solo se limitaba a mirarla con ojos de cachorro cuando ella no lo veía y tocarla de la manera en que le fuera posible en publico, restregándome que yo no podía hacer eso. Pero eso valía muy poco, pues ella dormía todas las noches en mi cama.

Pero fui un estúpido al solo cuidarme de Embry, pues hasta ese día en los MTV Movie Awards, me di cuenta de que todo un harem estaban tras de ella. Empezando con ese estúpido _albino_ rumano.

-Este año en la pantalla grande hemos visto besos apasionados - murmuró Nessie a la audiencia, iniciando el discurso que habíamos ensayado _backstage _y que esta escrito en el _teleprompter _frente a nosotros.

-Hemos visto besos tiernos - continuó Embry.

-Besos románticos bajo la lluvia - continué yo.

Había elegido esa linea a propósito, pues todos sabían que mi primer beso oficial con Ness fue bajo la lluvia.

-Besos entre un hombre lobo y una humana - habló Seth.

-Y otro beso entre un vampiro y la misma humana anterior -finalizó Quil-. Es un poco zorra, no?

-No, y cállate -refunfuñó Nessie defendiendo al personaje de Izobell-. Besos, besos y mas besos que nos enamoran, nos hacen suspirar en las salas de cine - dijo Nessie con voz suave y soñadora.

-Y que en ocasiones nos hacen desear ser el protagonista masculino - Embry habló de nuevo.

-Estos son los nominados - terminé yo el discursito.

Mientras en las pantallas daban las escenas de beso nominadas, me entregaron el sobre con el ganador al interior y a Nessie le entregaron el trofeo con palomitas de maíz doradas.

Entre gritos encendieron de nuevo las luces.

-Y el ganador a _Best Kiss_ de este año es... - lo dejé en suspenso como había visto en cientos de premiaciones.

-Vladimir Fisher y Zandra Cadwell! The Midnight Sun Saga: Aurora Borealis! - gritamos al mismo tiempo, al leer al ganador.

Nessie sonrió abiertamente, ella amaba esa ridícula saga de hombres lobo y vampiros, ambientada en un pueblito escoces donde nunca hay sol. El vampiro, un tipo larguirucho británico, era el protagonista y estaba enamorado de una insípida humana; el hombre lobo -Vladimir Fisher- también estaba enamorado de la humana sin forma, sin gracia y sin expresión facial. Nessie me había torturado haciéndome ver las películas, a lo que si me negué fue a leer los libros en que estaba basada la saga. Según Seth las películas no le hacen justicia a los libros, el y Nessie pueden hablar horas y horas sobre los detalles de vital importancia que no fueron incluidos en la película.

Vladimir se acercó a nosotros ignorándonos por completo, solo sonriendole a Nessie. Tomando el trofeo entre sus manos le beso ambas mejillas. Pero el tipo venia solo, al parecer Zandra se creía muy _cool _para este tipo de eventos o que se yo. Seth estaba esperando verla, presentarse y pedirle que fuera su primer novia falsa.

-Vaya, esto es genial! -exclamó el _albino _rumano mientras una edecan nos decía donde pararnos para no robarle el reflector a Vladimir-. Ya tengo uno como _mejorr_pelea, _mejorr actorr_... _grracias _a la saga, _perro _nunca había ganado uno como_mejorr _beso. Muchas _grracias _a todos los _LivingDead_, a MTV...

Tenia acento de Europa del Este muy marcado y que Nessie adora. Ugh!

-_Zandrra _no pudo _venirr _hoy, esta en _Austrralia grrabando _su nueva película. Siento _desepcionarrlos _ya que no _podrremos rrecrrearr _el beso parra ustedes como es _trradición _-el tipo se encogió de hombros fingiendo _trristeza_, ejem, es decir tristeza; lo mas probable es que estuviera encantado de que la tipa ni viniera-. Hay alguna _voluntarria_ que se _ofrresca _para el puesto?

Nessie sonrió como boba con cada palabra y se sonrojó al escuchar eso de la voluntaria. En serio, Ness? En serio? El tipo se parece a _Blanquito _el de _Irene y Yo y mi Otro Yo_! Tiene el pelo rubio claro, es pálido, ojos escalofriantemente azules, es muy bajo en comparación a la descripción del personaje en el libro -según Seth- y tiene ese acento de Dracula...

_Dracula _se giró hacia Nessie mientras buscaba a su bendita voluntaria y ella se congeló, el lugar casi se vino abajo cuando los gritos de los Lobitos y las LivingDeads se mezclaron eufóricos por que Nessie fuera la voluntaria.

Ella negó con la cabeza y las manos asustada, pero _Dracula _la miró con la mano extendida y una sonrisita siniestra y ella caminó hacia el en trance.

Creo que hicieron mal el casting de esa película, debería de ser el vampiro, no el hombre lobo líder de su manada.

-Te sabes la escena? - preguntó el tipo.

Claro que se la sabe! Ella y Seth la recrearon una y otra vez, pero el beso se lo daban en la mejilla con el cabello de Nessie ocultándoles el rostro. Pero no me preocupo por Seth, estoy casi seguro de que batea para el otro lado.

Renesmee asintió y los gritos se intensificaron.

Mientras apretaba los puños y me contenía de no atravesar el escenario y golpear a_Dracula_, Nessie gritó:

-Quieres besarme, Jensen?

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después suspicaz, como en la película, girando el cuerpo hacia ella.

-Me tomas el pelo?

-Besame, Jensen. Besame y luego regresa - Nessie habló con acento británico.

El vaciló, su torso estaba hacia el publico, pero los pies hacia ella. Justo como en la película. El estaba vacilando y su rostro estaba lleno de dudas.

Sabia que ella le debía devolver la mirada, pero no sabia cual era su expresión por que siempre sobre actuaba la interpretación tan falsa y llana de Zandra, gesticulando de sobremanera con las manos tocándose el corazón y enredando sus manos en el cabello, como la tipa. Esta vez se había movido igual, pero no sabia si su rostro era burlón o serio y desesperado como había tratado la actriz, sin transmitir nada en realidad, todo lo contrario a como lo hacia Izobell en el libro.

En tres zancadas Vladimir se acercó a ella y tanto Nessie como yo nos quedamos muy quietos, ambos con los puños cerrados a nuestros costados. Pero sabia que el se aprovecharía de la situación, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos acercando su espeluznante rostro al de ella.

Pude paladear la ira y la bilis en mi lengua, mientras veía como el subía la mano de Nessie a su nuca y una de las suyas agarraba en un puño los rizos de cobre. La acercó mas a ella envolviendo su brazo en su estrecha cintura. Escuché los gritos del publico pero bloqueados de alguna manera, como si estuviera tras un grueso cristal. Sus labios asquerosos y repugnantes la dejaron ir un solo momento como en la película, pero al querer besarla de nuevo Nessie se alejó y dio media vuelta hacia nosotros con el rostro rojo como tomate. No me miró, ni yo busqué su mirada.

Solo me quedé ahí, viendo hacia el frente mientras imaginaba como destrozaba aquel odioso y pálido rostro de Vladimir Fisher con las palomitas doradas que sostenía en alto dando las gracias.

* * *

Hola Lobitas!

Les di el POV Jacob que me habían pedido, espero que les haya gustado por que si mis musas me lo permiten, habrá algunos mas de estos.  
Espero que haya podido mostrar como Jacob disfruta de su fama y quiere ayudar a Nessie a que lo haga también, pero como ya saben el tiro le saldrá por la culata...  
Tengan por seguro que cuando Jacob se entere de que Nessie murió, sera desde su perspectiva.

Kisses and Love  
Victoria Wittker

* * *

*Google Translate


End file.
